Overprotective
by JessicaGoble
Summary: Maka Albarn tends to be a magnet for trouble. Luckily she has her weapon who will always protect her no matter what. But can he protect her from everyone? Soul/Maka. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Happy Birthday, Maka

**A/N:** Hi all! I am very proud to present my brand spanking new fanfiction! Of course it's Soul Eater, and i'm hoping to continue this fic for a while. For the people who loved "The Love Story of Naruto and Sakura". A new Naru/Saku fanfic is in the planning stages, and of course to the lovers of "Love Conquers All, Even Time" my Inuyasha/Kagome Fanfic, do not fret. A new chapter was just sent to my beta for review, expect it out next week or whenever he gets the opportunity! XD

Anyways, this is chapter one. I hope you all like it and please, if you could, send me a review and tell me your thoughts!

JESS

**Chapter 1:**

_Happy Birthday, Maka._

X-S-O-U-L-X

Soul Eater Evans had been Maka Albarn's weapon for years now, so many that he lost count. He was now 19 years old, not young anymore but definitely not old. Maka was – as of today – the bright, young age of 18. It was her birthday, and Soul was stuck at a party that he didn't want to be at. Why was Tsubaki hell-bent on throwing a large, extravagant birthday for his meister that _all _of Death City was invited to? The party was in Kid's mansion, in the huge ballroom. Fine catering was served while the wine flowed freely. Of course since Maka was now 18, she could drink legally.

Soul watched from a far corner as Maka floated around the room, looking simply stunning, the olive green dress she wore matched her eyes perfectly, her shoes had just enough height to them to elongate her long, thin legs. Her breasts were still barely a handful – not that he knew, or cared in this case – but she had long decided to ignore his teasing and accept the person she was.

She was never any fun.

The weapon watched her, giggling as she looked over at Liz, who was pointing to a boy on the other side of the dance floor.

"Go dance with him!" Soul could overhear Liz tell Maka. Maka of course shook her head, being the predictable wallflower at her own birthday party. It just seemed like she never danced with anyone, at least, anyone except him.

The thought made him grin slightly, it meant that he was special to her, and that livened his mood. She had turned down at _least _5 potential suitors since he had decided to watch her from the corner.

Soul pulled his hands out of his pockets where they rested and walked over to her. He was about to show every guy in this room who Maka belonged to.

Soul didn't know exactly when he had become so possessive over Maka, maybe it had developed over the years, all the battles, and all the hardships they had been through together, it was _common _to develop a bond with his meister. Wasn't it?

He sauntered up to Maka, who had now of course given him her full attention ever since he came into her eyesight.

"Hey Maka, let's dance."

Liz held up her hand, "Excuse me, but it seems to me that Maka doesn't want to dance with anyone." She snarled, sounding frustrated at Maka's attitude.

Soul held out his hand, and Maka stared at it for a moment before slowly placing her cool, smooth hand in his.

He flashed her a toothy smirk as he led the birthday girl onto the dance floor.

Soul took her waist and Maka rested her arm on his shoulder as they clasped hands and slowly began to waltz to the slow piano.

"Having fun?" Maka asked after a moment of silence. Soul watched triumphantly as the boys who had asked her to dance stared at him with contempt.

"Loads." He said, grinning down at her.

"Good." She said, her eyes wandering around the room, "There are so many people here." She murmured, as Soul pulled her closer against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, who knew you had so many friends?"

Maka just chuckled, "I don't know most of these people…" she admitted, before looking up at him, "Thanks, for coming, I know that you don't want to be here."

"Consider it my birthday present to you." He said, sarcastically.

Maka closed her eyes and just allowed Soul to lead them through the slow dance. She could feel his heart beating though his ribcage and let the feeling to sink in. She felt so warm, so safe, so –.

"MAKA, PAPA IS HERE!!!" A voice cried, breaking Soul and Maka apart suddenly. Soul fell back onto the dance floor and Maka grunted as she was led into a slow dance by her Papa.

"Doesn't this remind you of the old days, when you used to dance with me? You are so grown up Maka!" he sang, holding her tightly against him.

"Maaaakkkaaaa….. CHOP!" the young woman bellowed, crushing her persistent father over the head with a huge book that she hid inside her dress.

Spirit crawled away, looking quite hurt in more ways then one.

"Soul, are you alright?" Maka asked, holding out her hand for her weapon.

Soul grumbled something under his breath and stood without her help, stalking off towards the balcony. What had just happened did _not_ shine him in a cool light.

Maka watched with disdain as he walked out of sight, Tsubaki immediately came up behind Maka and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you have to invite Papa, Tsubaki-chan?"

"I'm sorry Maka," Tsubaki said, her eyes drooping, "He just showed up."

Maka sat down at one of the many tables and grabbed a glass of champagne that was being served. She downed back the glass and almost choked as the alcohol poured down her throat. Her brain immediately began to feel fuzzy.

Kid suddenly appeared next to her and patted her on the back, "Happy Birthday Maka." He said, smiling broadly.

"Thanks." She stammered before grabbing another glass of the champagne to replace the already empty one in front of her.

"Such a wonderful number, 18, the number eight is perfectly symmetrical, an even number, dividable by two. Oh to be 18 again!" he chimed.

Maka stood, ignoring Kid. The room began to spin, "What's going on?" she said out loud, propping her hand on the table to steady herself.

Liz and Patty walked up to her, handing her another drink, "You feeling it yet?" Liz asked, smiling broadly.

"Feel what?"

"The alcohol, are you feeling drunk yet?" Liz asked, almost in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah I think so." Maka said, laughing loudly.

"Maka's drunk!" Patty said, throwing back another drink, Maka following suit.

"I'm _not_ drunk!!!" Maka exclaimed, her hands moved animatedly, "I swear, I'm just a bit tipsy!"

"Sure." Liz said, laughing harder. Suddenly another boy came up to Maka and smiled widely, his hair was an ash-blonde color and his eyes were a deep blue. He had an almost dangerous look about him.

"Hey Maka, happy birthday." He said, with an innocent grin, "Want to dance?"

Maka looked over at where Soul had left; feeling uncharacteristically angry at him for something that probably wasn't his fault.

"Sure." She said, taking the boys hand.

-S-O-U-L-

Soul stood outside stirring a cup of hot apple cider. The leaves on the trees were changing into an array of different colors. He absently reached out and grabbed a falling leaf, crushing it in his hands. He shouldn't have left Maka on the dance floor like that.

Feeling guilty he walked over to the opening of the balcony and looked for Maka around the room. She would more than likely be back near the wall or maybe with Tsubaki.

"SOUL!!!" A voice suddenly bellowed, running to him.

"Settle down, Black*Star." Soul muttered, glaring at his friend.

"Soul… Maka is dancing with some guy!" Black*Star cried, pointing at the dance floor.

Soul looked over Black*Star's shoulder and watched Maka slow dance with a guy. Jealousy erupted in his system. His heart urged him to walk up to them, rip Maka out of the other man's arms and punch the guy who dared lay a finger on her.

But that would _not_ look cool.

Soul merely shrugged and turned around, "If she wants to dance with some guy, fine." He grunted.

Black*Star's shoulder's dropped as the idea of being at the center of attention slowly floated away with the falling leaves.

-S-O-U-L-

Maka didn't like the _feel_ of the person she was dancing with. Who claimed he was called Tyler. Yet, she didn't care. Her mind was clouded; she began to dance sloppily, stepping on his foot with her heels. Maka felt Soul's cold stare and turned away from it, shielding her eyes from him.

"Hey Maka, what says you and me blow this joint and go back to my place?" Tyler asked as Maka barely slipped another glass to her lips and drank deep. The room was now spinning, and she found it hard to stand up straight. He held on tightly to her arm.

"No." she said firmly, standing up straight and walking back towards Tsubaki and Liz, who were watching them from the other side of the room.

"You do? Great." He said, leading her the other direction.

"No…" she mumbled, barely audible to herself as she was led from the ballroom, "I don't want to go with you."

"Sure you do, we'll have fun." He said, walking down the steps of the mansion.

"Soul…" she coughed as she was led away from him, she couldn't feel her soul reacting to Soul's soul wavelength anymore.

"Let me go…" she mumbled, struggling away from Tyler's tight grasp.

"C'mon… almost there…."

-S-O-U-L-

"Soul-kun!" A soft voice cried, when Soul turned around he saw Tsubaki's worried face.

"Hmm?"

"Maka, some guy just took her!"

Soul's face turned serious, his heart pounding in his chest as he searched for his meister's wavelength. It wasn't there.

How could he have not noticed the lack of her presence?

"What do you mean, _took her_? Didn't she leave with him?" Soul asked, leaning against the railing stubbornly, "She obvious liked the guy."

"Oh you stupid….!" Tsubaki snapped, before turning to Liz, who was behind her.

"Maka… she's drunk." Liz explained, "Any decision she makes isn't in her right mind. The only reason why she danced with the guy in the first place was to spite you…" she admitted.

"How did she get drunk? Didn't you two watch out for her?" Soul snapped, grabbing his coat.

"Do you want Black*Star and I to come with you?" Tsubaki asked, and Soul shook his head.

"I can deal with one guy." He assured, running off in the direction of the exit.

-S-O-U-L-

"I want to go home!" Maka cried as she was roughly pulled around by Tyler, "Let me go!" she yelled then, jerking back on him and her hand slipped out of his tight grasp.

But before she could run he had her pinned against the wall.

"I watched you…" Tyler whispered, his voice low and dangerous, "I watched you drink yourself to this state. I timed my approach accordingly and I knew when to take you." He said, nibbling her neck, "Now I want you."

"Let me go! I'm not interested." Maka snapped, pulling away from his probing mouth.

"Maka Albarn, so untouched, unlike all the other girls of Shibusen… You've never even had a boyfriend have you?"

"Well I definitely don't want _you_ as a boyfriend!" Maka snapped shoving him as hard as she could, he fell back in shock and Maka took a step towards the sidewalk but she tripped and fell headfirst onto the concrete. She felt her head spinning as he straddled her there on the dark sidewalk.

"No…" she said, her head pounding in pain.

"C'mon, why don't you ever let anyone touch you like this?" he asked, placing a large, rough palm over her breast.

"Soul!" she screamed, tears of fear slipping out of her eyes.

-S-O-U-L-

Soul heard her scream; the sound of his name on her voice sent him to a sprint. Something was happening to his meister, and he needed to find her.

He began to desperately search for her soul wavelength. It felt so different now, was it because she was drunk? He followed the faint energy of her soul until he saw a dark shadow on the ground a few yards ahead. He saw the guy slowly pull one of Maka's pigtails out of her hair. He didn't know why the guy had chosen her, he didn't know what the guy was planning to do with her, but Soul was going to destroy him…

Within seconds Soul had the guy one hand around his neck, shoving him against the brick of the building beside them. His other arm turned into a scythe as he placed it tightly against the other's throat.

"If you _ever_ even _look_ at my meister again, I will take your life." The spirit weapon swore, his crimson eyes like flames.

"Sure man." The guy said, nonchalantly shrugging.

"Get the hell out of my sight." Soul breathed, releasing the guy, who promptly stepped into the darkness, and disappeared.

"Soul…" Maka cried, when he turned she was standing across from him, her eyes pouring tears. She looked scared, more than he had ever seen her. Was it because she was so helpless at that moment? Was it the alcohol?

He transformed his arm back and took her into them, holding her tightly.

"Baka, don't leave like that with strange men." Soul scolded.

"I… I tried not to." She stuttered, her body shifting back and forth.

"C'mon, let's go home." He said, lifting her into his capable arms. She immediately let the alcohol overcome her now that she knew she was safe, and fell promptly asleep in his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Maka." Soul sarcastically replied, making his way back to their apartment.

**A/N:** Where there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it, now all you have to do is review and tell me what you thought! Also if you have any ideas where you think the story might be able to go, then leave me a note in a review!

Thanks again!

(Oh, and much love to my beta Mike for looking over it, I just never give you a break do I? XD)


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N:** Well a belated merry christmas to all of you! I hope you had a spectacular holiday and I hope Santa brought you everything that you asked for! XD

This is the second chapter of my Soul Eater fic, it's a bit long compared to chapter 1, so enjoy!!!

MUCH LOVE TO MY BETA!!!!

* * *

Soul sat by Maka's bed, the room completely dark except for a small lamp in the corner of the room. Her breathing wasn't labored, and she looked like she was sleeping lightly, almost as if a whisper could wake her.

Soul watched her with a hint of anger in his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She had put herself in danger by leaving with a strange boy. She hadn't even come over to say that she was leaving!

Maka's eyes slowly opened, flinching in pain as the sun invaded her eye sockets. Soul watched her as she shut her eyes tightly before opening them again.

"Soul?"

Suddenly Soul felt foolish for staying by her bedside all night. However, a flood of anger penetrated his sympathy and worry for her well-being.

"Hey." He said, almost snapping at her.

"Wha…What happened?" Maka asked groggily. She smeared her old mascara with her hands as she wiped the irritation out of her eyes, "My head hurts."

"You hurt it last night." Soul simply said leaning against the chair's backrest, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How did… how did I get home?" she asked, as the memory of the night slowly came back to her. Even though she had slept for a full eight hours, Soul could still see dark shadows under her lids.

"I took you home; you weren't exactly in any condition to walk." He said his voice firm and sure.

"That guy…" Maka muttered, covering her face in her hands, "It was so stupid to leave with him… I don't know–"

"Damn right it was stupid." Soul snapped then, without warning. She eyed him warily, "He could have done so many things to you, Maka!"

Maka breathed deeply, "But he forced me, I tried to resist him, but I was too drunk to do anything." She exclaimed.

After a moment of silence Maka whispered, "But I knew you'd protect me."

Soul snorted, running his hand through his hair, "Listen Maka, I can't _always_ be there to protect you."

"I know."

"I want you to be more careful from now on."

"I will."

"…and don't leave with strange men."

"I won't."

"…and don't drink anymore."

Maka paused, glancing over at her weapon. He was beginning to act just like her overbearing father, except this time, instead of her father's normal silly expression she was met by the smoldering eyes of her partner.

The job of the weapon was to protect his or her Meister no matter what. It was their reason for existing per se. Soul took the position of being Maka's bodyguard very seriously and she knew better than to question his judgment, but he was treating her like a little girl.

"I don't know…"

"Listen to me Maka," Soul said, his eyes furious. "When you're drunk your wavelength changes. I definitely can't Soul Resonate with you if we need to fight." His voice was firm and deep. She frowned, he was _still_ lecturing her.

"What?" Maka asked, her eyes apprehensive. "So me being drunk keeps our wavelengths from staying synced?"

"Obviously," Soul snapped, rolling his eyes, "I couldn't sense you anymore, I couldn't even tell the direction you went."

Maka looked at her weapon, concern filling her eyes, "I must've worried you terribly."

"You shaved a few years off my life." He admitted.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Soul finally stood, "I'm gonna leave so you can get dressed."

Maka nodded as her heart pounded in her chest. The realization of what had happened came crashing down on her. She let a tear roll down her cheek, thankful that Soul had left when he did.

She felt stupid for crying, but she felt a wave of guilt flood through her. Soul made it his job to protect her, but now she felt as if she didn't deserve his protection.

Maka lifted up the blanket and looked over her bruised body, she was still in her olive green dress, which was now ripped in several places, and she felt dirty. She could still feel where Tyler had ran his filthy hands over her body and the thought made her sick to her stomach.

She slowly began to focus on the room around her, and realized she was in Soul's room. He must've seen the wreck that she had left her room in the night before and decided that his room was a better choice. Maka felt a bit mortified as she remembered the underwear that she had left out.

Liz and Patty had been belittling her for years on the fact that she was still a virgin. At first, Maka just brushed it off, feeling content with who she was. But being made fun of over and over again took a toll on her. Liz and Patty just never let up. Maka had decided that on the night of her 18th birthday, she would finally lose her virginity. But obviously, that didn't work out too well. She had a perfectly willing guy taking her back to his place, and she freaked out and bucked her heels.

In hindsight, Maka didn't really see what the big deal about _sex _was. What was so special about it? All of her friends had casual sex, and they just did it purely for the physical enjoyment. Tsubaki had watched her with concern in her eyes when Maka had told her the plan to lose her virginity on her 18th birthday, she said that Maka should wait for that one special guy, but Maka had brushed her off. What did Tsubaki know? She had lost her virginity at age 16 with a guy from Shibusen. She didn't have Liz and Patty breathing down her neck.

But for some reason, last night just didn't feel… _right_. She didn't feel anything except fear. She didn't want Tyler… that name almost made her gag.

Maka slipped into the shower, clothes and all, turned on the hot water and scrubbed at her skin with her palms. The dress dragged heavily on her frame and she slowly pulled it off before looking at her body.

The bile rose up in her throat, and she emptied the reddish contents in the tub, similar to the wine that she had drank the night before. Her body looked disgusting covered in bruises and scratches. The scene of her almost being raped played over and over in her head. Her knees began shaking and tears poured down her already wet cheeks, mixing with the warm water.

Then suddenly Maka grabbed the closest thing she could find, which was a wash cloth, and began scrubbing her arms and her shoulders. Her sharp nails pierced the cloth and left red scrapes all of her arms and legs, where she tried to scrub the hand-shaped bruises off.

She began to loudly sob and knew that soon someone would hear her. But she didn't care; she just continued to scrape deep rivulets into her inner thigh.

Soul didn't knock on the door; it was like he could sense her desperation from their automatic soul reactions. He came barreling in, without a moment of hesitation he ripped back the curtain.

"Maka… stop –"

Maka collapsed in his arms, not even caring that she didn't have any clothes on. She began to sob uncontrollably in his soft cream-colored sweater, which she was now getting soaking wet.

Soul put his arms tightly around her, pulling her against himself tightly, securing her in his arms, "Baka, don't let him win."

Maka couldn't stop the tears as shudders shook her to the bone. Soul grabbed a towel and carefully wrapped it around her before helping her out of the tub. Maka clung to his neck as he lifted her into his arms and carried her back into his bedroom where he set her carefully on the bed.

"Okay," Soul said as he lay down beside her, "Come here, and let it out."

At first Maka didn't know what he was doing, but didn't hesitate as she sobbed into his chest. Her shoulders shook with every sob. So many feelings, so many fears went through her mind.

"I won't let anything happen to you Maka, I promise." His voice was gruff, and he sounded as if he was quite uncomfortable with this whole situation, but he was there, there for her.

After a few moments of just sobbing in his arms, she looked up at him and tucked her head under his jaw, feeling more secure by the moment. She trusted him, she believed that he would protect her, and she felt herself become more attached to him.

"I guess I should get dressed." Maka sniffed, slowly climbing off of Soul. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks. It was weird to her to have such a helpless moment in front of anyone. At least it was Soul, who she trusted not to patronize her for her moment of weakness.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen." Soul said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he left the room.

Maka smiled a bit as she watched him gently close the door. She felt better knowing that he was with her, but she wondered internally if she would get a minute of sleep tonight.

Maka went over and grabbed some clothes out of Soul's closet, not really wanting to go in her room, where the evidence of her plan-gone-horribly-wrong was. Instead she pulled on a pair of his old sweatpants, the pair that he had worn when they had painted their apartment. Blue and pale green blotches adorned the gray fabric. She noticed that the bottom was frayed and that there were a few holes at the knee. But that kind of casualness was just what Maka was looking for right now. She also found a dark blue t-shirt that Soul always played basketball in. There weren't any holes, but the fabric was stretched out enough that it almost swallowed her.

She walked out of his bedroom and made her way towards the kitchen, the scent of cinnamon filled her nostrils and she breathed deeply. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Soul holding a cookie sheet in his oven-mitt-covered hands. On the sheet was a row of steaming cinnamon rolls.

"It's you favorite." Soul shrugged nonchalantly, "And you looked like you could need a pick-me-up."

Maka smiled thankfully as he slowly frosted them, watching her from the counter island in the middle of the kitchen, as if waiting for the moment that she would break down again.

"So, you wanna go down to the courts today with the gang?" Soul asked, looking over her attire, "You're certainly dressed for it."

"Are you angry?" she asked, searching his expression for any hint of anger, there wasn't any.

"That you're wearing my clothes?" he asked, shrugging, "Nah, they look better on you anyways."

Maka grew silent, which caused Soul to look up at her, the red in his eyes was more prominent today, which she assumed was because he hadn't really slept last night.

"So? Basketball?" he asked again, as he set a plate of steamy cinnamon rolls on the table in front of her.

Maka nodded, taking a roll and biting into it. A smile slowly warmed on her face as she swallowed the flaky treat.

-S-O-U-L-

"Who's the team captains this time around?" Black*Star asked, the volume of his voice was one notch higher than the rest of the group.

"Well, since the girls got to be team captain the last time, I say it's the guy's turn." Soul said, his hands shoved in the pockets of black athletic pants with a plain white t-shirt which covered his chest

"Then how about Soul-kun, and Kid-kun be captains?" Tsubaki offered, to which Black*Star shot Tsubaki a look of anger, which Tsubaki just responded to with a sweet smile.

"Tsubaki, you _know_ that I'd be a better captain than Kid, I have surpassed even God!" he snapped angrily.

Tsubaki sweatdropped, "Which is why you can't be captain or the teams would be uneven." She offered.

Black*Star seemed satisfied with this explanation and went to the side of the court, waiting to be picked.

Maka stood among her friends; the laughing sun was shining brightly as a brisk breeze blew through her blonde locks. No one had commented on her absence from the party last night, probably thanks to Soul warning them that she wasn't mentally stable and that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention anything.

Suddenly Maka felt as if she was being watched, but when she glanced around, she saw no one.

"Soul, you can pick first." Kid interjected into Maka's thoughts.

Soul looked over the five kids on the sideline. He clasped his hands behind his head.

"Maka."

Black*Star's mouth widened, "You chose your _meister_ over your best friend?"

"Yep."

"Looks like you're with me, Black*Star." Kid called, and Black*Star stomped off to where Kid was standing.

"Why did you do that?" Maka asked when she joined Soul at his side.

"Cause I wanted you on my team." He explained, like it was all elementary.

Maka frowned, "I don't want you feeling sorry for me, Soul."

"I'm not."

"You just choose the worst person of the entire group first, and let the best get picked by Kid." She said, as if she was accusing him.

"I have my reasons."

Maka gasped as she felt the strength of a powerful soul standing nearby. She just couldn't pinpoint the exact direction the soul was coming from.

"Patty." Soul said next, and the weapon happily skipped over to Maka's side.

Liz and Tsubaki looked at each other sadly at the potential of being picked last.

"Liz." Kid called and Liz glanced apologetically over to Tsubaki, who went to join Soul's side.

"Wait," Kid said, as he grabbed the basketball, "The teams, they are uneven." He said, as if this small fact could destroy him.

"Yeah, Soul has more people on his team!" Liz exclaimed.

"I can sit out." Maka offered, not to disappointed at the idea of reading a book on the sidelines. The density of the soul was becoming more and more prominent, now Maka was spinning around, looking for the source of the powerful soul.

"No." Soul said, putting his foot down, "You're playing."

"You guys need an extra player?" A voice called from behind them, Maka then knew where the source of the powerful spirit energy was coming from. A tall guy came up to them, his hands scratching the back of his neck.

Soul subtly pulled Maka behind him, and Maka looked as she saw Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty make their ways to stand beside their Meisters in case they were needed.

"Wow, you guys must be Shibusen students." He said, pushing his sunglasses higher up onto his nose, "I mean you no harm, I just want to make the teams even."

Kid looked at Soul, who bit his lip, "I don't like this guy; I have a bad feeling about him…" Soul muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed, realizing that the guy had heard Soul's rude comment. She walked up to the boy despite Soul's attempt to stop her.

"Hi, I'm Maka." She said, holding out her hand. He clasped it friendlily, but when their skins touched she felt the air get forced out of her lungs. She could sense the power enveloping his body. Her soul was reacting to his soul.

"You're a weapon." She breathed, holding her chest. She could distinctly remember feeling like this when she had first touched Soul for the first time.

"You must be a Meister, which would mean that the white-haired boy giving me that deadly glare would be your weapon." He said, looking beyond him to where Soul stood.

"Soul's very protective of me." Maka explained, waving her arms at Soul to get him to stop, but he didn't falter.

The guy grinned boyishly, "Oh I understand how he feels," he grunted, his voice low.

Soul had heard enough, "C'mon Maka, let's go home."

"I'm Adam," the boy said, smiling sincerely at Soul, "and I stand by what I said before, I mean no harm."

"Then why don't you get your hands off my meister." Soul seethed. Without Maka realizing it, Adam had put his hand softly on her shoulder.

Maka looked warily at Adam, who immediately set his hand down. Soul took Maka by the arm and dragged her beside him, his body slightly in front of her.

"You know Soul, there's such a thing as being overprotective." Adam commented, as he picked up the basketball, spinning on his finger. Maka suddenly didn't like the feel of Adam anymore. She reached out and grasped Soul's forearm, anchoring him. She could feel his mood. He was angry, worried, and… jealous?

Maka knew why he was jealous; it was because Adam was also a weapon. She hated that Soul felt jealous, there wasn't any way she was going to throw away the trust and friendship that her and Soul shared to go with some other guy.

She then moved beside Soul, not letting go of his arm in case she might need his scythe form. "If you want to play then play on Kid's team, he's the one with the uneven number." Maka explained, and Adam thanked her with the wave of his hand.

Soul pulled Maka close to his side and whispered in her ear, "If he's a weapon Maka, he could at any moment transform and hurt one of us."

Maka nodded and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "We'll just be careful, keep our distance…"

Soul rolled his eyes, "Listen Maka, if he attacks one of us weapons, we'll have a chance to transform before he gets us, but if he goes after you, then I won't have enough time to react."

Maka crossed her arms stubbornly, "I can protect myself, Soul."

Soul shoved his hands in his pockets, finally giving up, "Fine." He snapped, stepping onto the court.

The game went smoothly in Maka's mind, even though they were losing. Adam turned out to be a really good basketball player, almost surpassing Black*Star. Soul, being the best player on their team had won them most of their points. There was maybe a few minutes left in the game and Maka had the ball. She dribbled it around Liz and went for the basket. She continued towards the hoop in slow motion. She saw Soul on the other side of it, waiting for her to shoot in case he needed to get the rebound. Should she pass it to him? She decided to just shoot.

Once she got close to it she reared back and jumped with all of her might, but when she tried to throw the ball it was violently slapped back into her face, and she fell backwards, her curved back hitting the hard pavement. All of the oxygen escaped her lungs and her head hit the asphalt.

The stars came next; they swarmed her mind and light flashed in her eyes. She then felt soft, feminine hands cradling her head carefully, "Her head is bleeding!" Tsubaki's voice shook, she seemed quite concerned.

Then suddenly she heard Kid's voice break through her swirling thoughts, "Soul, settle down, it was an accident."

"That bastard!" She heard Soul seethe, "I should kill him."

"Maka needs someone to take her to Shibusen." Liz stated, and Maka realized she was standing on the other side of her.

"I'm okay…" Maka suddenly muttered, and she realized that every one stopped talking.

"Maka, can you hear me?" Tsubaki suddenly called.

"Yes." Maka muttered, slowly lifting up her arm, but she couldn't reach her head.

"I'm sorry." A voice was suddenly heard, and Maka realized it was Adam, "Maka, I didn't judge my strength well enough." He said, and Maka slowly opened her eyes. The expression on his face was one of extreme apology. Black*Star and Kid were fighting to control Soul, who was struggling to get free of their grasp.

"Soul…" Maka muttered, and when she did, he immediately stopped to look over at her, "Can you help me up?" she asked Tsubaki.

"No, Maka you need to see Dr. Stein, you might have a concussion." Tsubaki reproved. Soul finally got free of Black*Star and Kid, but instead of attacking Adam he walked over to Maka. She suddenly felt her lifted into strong arms, "I'll take her to see Dr. Stein." Soul stammered, "I need to get away."

Maka turned over and looked into Soul's eyes. They were a deathly red but the skin on his face was a sickly pale. The contrast was frightening. She could understand where the fear in Adam's voice had come from, Soul looked chilling.

Maka put her arms around Soul's neck, trying to get his mood to calm. She could see his soul in her mind's eye. It was red and angry. She reached up and cupped his cheek, her mind felt fuzzy and she wondered internally if there was something wrong with her. It was a different feeling than when she was drunk, this feeling was crushing, like she couldn't control her actions.

"Maka."

"I'm safe, settle down." She told him, but it was as if she couldn't even control what she said.

"Shh…" Soul quieted her, as he walked her towards the mansion in the middle of the town. She felt the light around her darken so she closed her eyes.

"Don't pass out Maka!" Soul said, worry creeping into his voice, "Stay with me."

She could feel her breath becoming shallower and she realized that Soul had quickened his pace.

"My head hurts."

"I know, I know Maka." He said, and she felt him hold her tighter, "Maka, stay with me."

"I'm trying."

"Say something Maka." Soul said his voice desperate, "Let's talk."

"I think… you're my best friend Soul." She murmured, unable to even control what she said. She felt her cheeks warm.

"You're my best friend too Maka." He said, a smile on his face, "Tell me what makes us best friends." He said, trying to keep her conscious by making her answer questions.

"I think it's our trust in each other." She said, her voice tired, "What do you like about me?" she asked, her cheeks now a beet red.

"What I like about you…" he thought as he walked at a brisk pace, "I like your personality and your sense of humor, and you automatically get points for putting up with my antics."

"I love your antics." She admitted groggily, and then she realized after she said it that she would never had disclosed that personal thought if she would have been in her right mind.

"I really like you, Soul."

Maka slapped her hand over her mouth then when she heard the sentence come out of her mouth. She hadn't even meant to say it, "I mean…"

Soul held Maka closer to him and grinned a toothy smile, "I like you too, Maka."

Maka took a moment to let the entire idea sink into her head. Soul liked her? Since when? For how long?

"Talk Maka." Soul snapped.

"What happened to me?" She asked quietly, cradling her head against his chest.

"That idiot came up and blocked your shot by slapping the ball back into your face, the force of it knocked you backwards and you smacked the pavement with you head." Soul explained.

"Ouch." Maka murmured, "Well it was an accident right?"

"Apparently." Soul seethed, "But he has to learn to be more… gentle."

Maka nodded, feeling her mind blacking out again.

"Soul… I don't think I can stop the darkness this time."

"C'mon Maka," Soul coaxed, shaking her a bit, "Tell me what it is you like about me."

Maka took a few moments answering. She reached up and set her fist on Soul's chest.

"I like your heart." She choked.

Soul's eyes wavered down to where she was watching him, her own heart tightened a bit.

"Baka."

But Maka smiled, flattening her palm on his heart, strangely enough his scar rested over his beating heart. The scar that Maka, after years of her own form of healing, had come to see as evidence of her still being alive. That fateful night that Maka had made the careless decision to follow her gut and enter that church in Italy. When Soul had protectively stepped in front of her, shielding her from the demon blade, he had saved her life, and had taught her a well-learned lesson.

Not everything lasts forever.

Not even Soul Eater Evans.

She knew then that she would have to fight her hardest to hold up her end of Soul and her partnership. Never again did she want Soul to make such a sacrifice for her well-being.

She remembered trying to talk him out of his foolish views about his personal responsibility to protect her. Tsubaki had offered her insight to a weapon's mindset.

"The weapon's main responsibility is to assist his or her Meister." Tsubaki had told her, "With some weapons that term is thrown around lightly, as with Liz-chan and Patty-chan. Though they are always there to help in a pinch, they tend to not be concerned with helping Kid-kun with school, or other things." Tsubaki explained, before resting her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"But as for myself and Soul, we tend to be a bit more… how do I say… _involved_ with our Meister's lives. In a way, our world revolves around our Meisters."

Maka's eyes had widened at this. Did Soul's life revolve around her?

Tsubaki had smiled at Maka's confused expression, "For instance," she had explained, holding up her finger, "I'm all around worried about Black Star, whether it be about him passing his final grade or our upcoming mission. He's constantly at the front of my mind." She said, tapping Maka's arm with her palm, "I'm sure Soul is the same way, he's just not as apt to show it as I am."

"I know what you mean…" Maka said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But he does, trust me." Tsubaki had offered. "Let him show it, in his own way."

…

"Stay with me Maka." Soul said, his voice choking in worry. Maka snapped out of her day dream.

"Sorry, I just fazed out a bit there." She muttered, as she saw the steps of the mansion slowly getting closer and closer to them.

"Aren't you tired of carrying me yet?" Maka asked him, she had noticed that his arms looked as if they weren't under any stress at all.

"Nah, I'm fine." Soul said, walking up the steps of Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School, "You're not that heavy, Maka."

As soon as they made it to the door, they realized that they weren't the only ones who had decided to travel to their school on a Sunday. People lined the halls, preparing for missions and studying.

When Soul carried her in, Maka quickly realized that she had become the center of attention. Marie-sensei came rushing over to them; she stood at a table near the entrance, obviously awaiting the return of the students who had missions today.

"Soul, Maka." She said her eyes wide in concern, "Are you alright, were you assigned a mission today?!" She asked.

"No ma'am." Maka explained, her eyes getting heavier by the moment. She found it amazing that she had resisted the urge to pass out before they had traveled here.

"I—…"

"She hit her head." Soul explained.

"Oh dear…" Marie cooed, looking over Maka with concern in her eyes, "Then please, let me take Maka to the nurse."

But when Marie reached out to take Maka out of Soul's arms he shook his head, "Marie-sensei, Maka's kind of heavy, I don't know if—"

"I thought you said that I _wasn't_ heavy—" Suddenly a sharp pain split through Maka's skull. She felt her neck suddenly go limp, her head falling against Soul's chest.

"Maka!?" Soul's arms tightened around her worriedly.

"Something… ow…" Maka muttered her voice trailing off. Suddenly the darkness started coming back, "I can't… I can't… not…"

"MAKA!" Soul bellowed, but by then her eyes were already closed and she became dead weight in Soul's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it people! Hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, it helps me write a better chapter for you!

Happy New Year!!!


	3. We Might Fall

**A/N:** Hi all! So here is chapter 3! I'm so happy about you guy's reaction to this story, and the reviews i get are all very nice! Thank you! Whenever I get a review, I just want to write more!

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_We Might Fall_

_How could I…?_ Soul thought to himself as he paced outside of the hospital room. He could hear a ruckus in Maka's room. Nygus-sensei, Dr. Stein, and Marie-sensei were inside. Soul assumed that Dr. Stein was stitching Maka up…

_How could I let her get hurt again?_ Soul asked, mentally kicking himself, _so useless… I couldn't do anything!_

It was then Soul realized something. He was all talk and no action… Maka needed him… But he couldn't protect her unless she was able to wield him properly. What would happen if suddenly Maka was unable to use him? What if she became temporarily paralyzed like when they had fought with Giriko? He had been of no use then, if it hadn't been for Crona, they would have been killed.

A sudden wave of uselessness washed over Soul as he stared at the wooden door of Maka's room. With a jolt of frustration he punched the wall opposite the door hard, leaving a large indention in the sheet rock.

"So, you let it happen again?" A voice suddenly said interrupting Soul's thoughts. When he turned around the young man was met face to face with Maka's father. Of course he would have been notified… He _was_ her father.

Soul knew what the Death Scythe was referring to as he stared at the spirit weapon with contempt. He was referring to the fact that Soul had – once again – allowed his daughter to be hospitalized.

"You just don't get it do you? How to be a real weapon? How to be so _entirely_ committed to your master?"

Soul frowned. He knew… he knew oh so well.

"She's everything Soul-kun. Everything!" Spirit said, his eyes glaring, "Don't you–"

"I know that, Death Scythe-sama!" Soul suddenly snapped, his eyes filled with pent up anger and frustration, "She means the _world_ to me, don't you see that?!" Soul asked, suddenly pulling up his shirt, revealing the long scar that ran across his torso, "I would give my life for my master, without hesitation, without blinking an eye, without—"

When he turned he suddenly saw Maka standing behind him. She had bandages wrapped around her forehead, Marie, Stein, and Nygus-sensei stood behind her, calmly watching the two.

Soul's cheeks reddened as he saw the expression of surprise on Maka's face. He closed his eyes in frustration, seething through his jagged teeth. Maka came up behind him and wrapped her hand around his forearm, attempting to calm him.

"Papa, what did you say to Soul?" Maka asked her voice accusing.

"We were just having a man-to-man, weapon-to-weapon talk." Spirit suddenly said, as he looked over his injured daughter, "Are you better, Maka-chan?" The Death Scythe asked, his eyes turning a bit playful, "I brought you a get-well gift!" he said, handing her a gift bag that he had concealed behind his back.

Maka hesitantly took the gift, but when she opened her face dropped, "Fishnet stockings?" Maka asked, incredulously as she pulled out the erotic piece of fabric.

Soul's face twisted in annoyance.

"AH!" Spirit called out suddenly, his face turning bright-red, "Papa didn't mean to give Maka the gift that he bought for Blair-chan!" he said, and his personality then – in a blink of an eye – changed into his father mode. Maka sweat dropped as she stuffed the piece of lingerie back into the bag.

"Blair-chan?!" Maka said; the cat had long ago moved out of her apartment to move in with her Papa, much to her disdain. But not having Blair-chan there held its benefits; at least she wasn't all over Soul anymore, "Papa…" Maka seethed, and the powerful Death-Scythe looked up at her hopefully, his eyes filled with tears.

"I HATE YOU!!!"

-S-O-U-L-

Maka sat at the kitchen table looking over her homework for the next day. She frowned in concentration as she looked over her copy of "_The History of Weapons, and the Meisters Who Wielded Them."_

Maka frowned and scratched her head as Soul finished washing the dishes. He hummed a light tune a bit off-key as he scrubbed the dinner dishes.

"Maka, you've been staring at that page for over an hour now." Soul gruffly sighed, setting down the towel as he put the final glass into the cupboard, "Do you need some medication?"

Maka bit her lip in frustration, "I just can't concentrate; my mind keeps drifting away from this."

"What's on your mind?"

Maka shook her head, burying her head back in the book, "It's not important…"

Soul stared at her for a moment; he suddenly felt like shaking her and demanding to know what she was thinking. But after a moment of consideration he deduced that acting like that would not be cool. Instead he just shrugged and walked over to the table, grabbing his own books.

"Suit yourself…" he said, slamming the heavy history book onto the tabletop, making her jump.

He opened the book and began flipping idly through the pages, browsing the writing and glancing at the pictures. After a moment of silence Maka looked up.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering… why…" she stammered, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"What, Maka?" Soul asked realizing that whatever she had to say, it must've been important.

"Why me?" she asked, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Why you what?" he asked, not fully understanding her babbling.

"Why did you choose me, Soul? All those other girls, all those other potential weapons… why in the world did you choose someone as plain and boring as me?"

Soul scratched the back of his head, the entire subject causing him a bit of annoyance, "You know what Maka, maybe I prefer my Meister to be plain and boring, you ever consider that?" he snapped.

Maka's mouth snapped shut and she buried her head in her book, apparently dropping the subject.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Soul asked, his voice softening.

"I… I just don't know why you would give your life for mine."

Soul sighed; he knew that Maka would eventually bring up the subject of her Papa and his conversation that day at the hospital, "It's quite simple Maka," he said, his fiery red eyes boring into her olive green lenses, "When we met that day at Shinigami's Weapon/Meister convention, I knew that there was something inside of you that all the other idiot weapons had chosen to overlook." He said, waving his hand disgustedly at the thought of the other weapons, "They only see the outside Maka, the surface. They were dumb enough to see you as 'plain and boring', but when I met you in the piano room, I knew that everything those idiots had said had been a lie." He blurted, not hesitating at all.

Maka's eyes widened at the confession from her weapon. She was speechless.

"You're special Maka, and the fact that the idiots out there saw you as 'plain and boring' makes me want to punch them." He continued, his eyes glowing in anger, "But in a way, I'm thankful that you were overlooked by them, because if you hadn't been, I might have never gotten the opportunity to see the expressions on all of their faces when they realized that they had let the best Meister in all of Shibusen slip through their shallow little fingers." Soul spat, his voice dark.

"Soul…" Maka stammered as she swallowed a lump in her throat, "I never knew you felt that way."

"Yeah… well now you know." He said, standing up, "Will you be okay tonight?" Soul asked, looking over his master in concern, "Cause I can stay up with you if you want."

Maka's eyes dropped as she considered all she had been through in the last 48 hours. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight, but that didn't mean that Soul had to stay awake with her on a school night.

"No Soul, I'll be okay." She assured him, placing her book down.

Soul nodded, sticking his hands into his pajama pockets as he stalked off to his bedroom.

Maka just took a moment to sit there, still in awe of what Soul had said to her. When she heard the clock strike midnight she stood from the kitchen and made her way toward her own room. So many thoughts floated through her mind, about Soul, about Adam.

About _Tyler_.

When she stepped into her room she realized that she wasn't completely healed from the night before… The memories came flooding back to her as she glanced over her bed, where her lace lingerie adorned her bedcovers. She had laid them out as she had schemed over her plan to lose her virginity… Such a stupid idea. Now the evidence stood before her, plain as day.

In a frantic motion she slapped the underwear to the floor, shaking out her blanket. She climbed into the bed and covered herself with the blanket, cocooning it around herself as she curled in a little ball. The lamp beside her bed still was on, but she was too frightened to flip it off so she closed her eyes tightly as she tried to concentrate on sleeping. After an hour of lying there completely still, she turned over and stared at the ceiling. Her mind continuing to whirl non-stop as images from the last couple of days flashed before her. Most was of her and Tyler. The picture of his face as he slowly loomed over her, ready to take advantage of her haunted her mind.

She found that as the night wore on she was dosing, but every single time she would nod off a frightening image of Tyler filled her mind and she woke awake with a snap.

She leaned over and grabbed one of the sleeping pills that Dr. Stein had prescribed her. She didn't really want to take it, but decided that she wouldn't get any sleep unless she did.

After taking it she laid down and closed her eyes, she waited for half an hour and she began to feel the effects of the pill. Finally at 2:02am she fell asleep.

-S-O-U-L-

Soul woke up to pure darkness; he flipped over on the bed and read the time. It was 2:21am. He wondered why he had woken up at such an odd hour of the night, he turned over and closed his eyes but then a desperate whimper filled his ears.

He looked up and turned on the light, but the room was empty. He slowly climbed off the bed, following the sound of the whimpering into the hallway. He then realized it was coming from Maka's room.

_Damn it! What a fool he was! He should've known Maka couldn't handle herself this soon after almost being raped!_

Soul carefully leaned over and pushed the door open, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of Maka's bedroom. He couldn't see her face but he did see a shivering ball on her bed. He walked over to her and stood over her bed, watching her with concern.

"Let me go…" Maka stammered, and Soul got his breath knocked out of him. What exactly was she dreaming about?

"Please…" she mumbled, "Don't… I want to save it… for Soul…"

"Save what?" Soul asked sadly as he watched her buck in fear, her eyes twitching wildly under her eyelids, "Maka?"

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms. It was then that Soul reacted.

"Maka?!" Soul said, grabbing her slim arms and pinning them to the bed, "Maka, wake up!"

"MAKA!!!" Soul suddenly screamed, and Maka's eyes burst open, her eyes desperately searching the room until she met with the desperate eyes of her weapon.

"Soul?"

"Maka you were –"

In a frantic burst of pent up fear Maka turned her head and vomited on the bed, her covers and pillows soon were covered in it. Maka's eyes widened and tears spilled out of her eyes as she sobbed into her arm. Soul's eyes widened in disbelief, was he dreaming?

"I'm… I… I'm… s…so…s…sorry…" Maka stuttered, her arms shaking as tears continued to pour out of her eyes. "I…I—"

Soul was speechless. Maka was a lot more messed up than she had ever appeared to be. Was this the same girl who had smiled at him as he left her for bed? He didn't know completely how to react.

"Maka…" Soul said, his voice flooded with concern.

Maka looked up, her eyes red and puffy. Her expression was a mix of livid defeat and hysteria. She looked terrifying to Soul, and he internally wondered what the best course of action would be.

"C'mon Maka," Soul said, carefully picking up the gangly girl, carrying her to the bathroom. There he let her brush her teeth and wash her face as tears continued to pour. Neither of them said a word, and Soul thought it best that way, the last thing he wanted was to rouse another reaction like the one he had just witnessed.

When Maka was finished cleaning up, Soul took her hand and carefully led her to his bedroom, "I want you to stay with me for a couple of days, all right?" Soul asked his voice quiet, yet solid.

She nodded, as he looked over her face. He reached up and cupped her cheek, carefully wiping away her tears with his thumb, "We'll get through this Maka, I promise." He told her, leaning his forehead against his, "We'll do it together okay? I'm here."

She nodded, wiping her eyes as best she could. He handed her some of his clothes for her to change into, he then turned his body to the wall. He didn't quite feel comfortable leaving Maka alone just yet.

When he turned back around Maka's pale body came into view, she looked sickly, and inside he felt his heart race with worry. She pulled his sweatshirt over her body and he watched her as she hugged the fabric to her body, subtly smelling his scent.

"It helps…" Maka explained, "It smells like you…"

Soul didn't fully comprehend her words, but he understood the fundamentals of what she was trying to express. His scent was comforting her, and for that, he was thankful.

"You can have it." He told her as he climbed onto his bed, gesturing to the sweatshirt. She nodded in thanks.

"C'mon Maka, let's go to bed." Soul said, holding out his hand. Maka took it without hesitation and he pulled her with him onto the mattress. Soul then set her on the inside, against the walls.

He looked into her olive green eyes, concern mirroring in his own, "Do you want me to hold you?" he asked, and he silently thanked the heavens when some color flooded her cheeks, turning them a pale pink. For the past half-hour she had looked like a zombie.

She nodded and he leaned over, switching off the lamp. He then pulled her close to him, feeling a bit awkward. He placed his arm around her torso and wound it around her back, holding her comfortably against him. She buried her head in the expanse of his chest and he pulled her closer.

"We'll get through this together Maka, you and me." He said, as her eyes slowly closed. Within moments she was fast asleep, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There you go! I hope everyone liked it!!! Now please, review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! GO REVIEW!!!


	4. The Beauty of Weakness

**A/N:** Hey all!!! Sorry for such a late update... school has officially started back -*invisible cheers*-... I'll try my best to update this as quickly as i can because I know how much you guys like this story. But please be patient!

Anyways... onto the chapter!!!

**Chapter 4**

_The Beauty of Weakness_

Soul woke up the next morning when he felt Maka stir beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his environment. Maka was sleeping against his body, her head resting in the crook of his arm and her hair splayed across his chest. They were both curled under his thick comforter with his back to the wall. He blinked, trying to clear the sleep out of his eyes before looking over his meister, a slight smile on his face.

Maka had worried him so bad last night that he found it amazing that he had gotten any sleep at all. He wondered internally if she would ever go back to normal.

Anger began to boil under his skin as his thoughts turned to the person who had made Maka like this in the first place. There was a definite chance that Tyler might still be in Death City somewhere, lurking, waiting to pounce again.

Soul's lips thinned into a grim line, he wouldn't let that happen, not to Maka. Not after the past experience had shaken her so bad. He would protect his meister, no matter what.

Maka's olive green eyes slowly came to life as the light reflected off her face from the window. Soul watched her apprehensively, wondering how her mood would be this morning.

"Oi, Maka." Soul said, a bit nonchalant. She slowly turned her head to look up at him. He smiled down at her with a gentle smile.

"What… time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Soul looked over at the clock resting on his desk, "It's almost noon."

"Noon!?" Maka exclaimed, her eyes becoming wide and her mouth dropping open, "We're late!"

"It's not a big deal Maka; we can skip one day of school."

"No!" Maka exclaimed, throwing back the covers, almost falling as she quickly rushed out of the room, "I can't even take a shower!" she complained loudly. Soul listened to her rummage around her dresser, scrambling for an outfit to wear.

Soul sighed, just a bit annoyed at Maka's rant about her perfect attendance.

The spirit weapon soon found himself running behind Maka towards Shibusen. She had his hand clasped in hers and she was practically dragging him to school.

"Maka, slow down, we're only missing the lunch period anyways!" Soul snapped, Maka eventually slowing to a walking pace. He kept a tight grip on her hand, and after a moment he realized that her face was turning a bright red.

Exasperated, he quickly released her hand and she clasped them both behind her back, seemingly ignoring the entire awkward moment.

"I…I wanted to tell you something Soul." Maka stammered, as they continued to walk towards the huge school in the middle of the town.

Soul looked over at her, his mouth separated in anticipation. What did she want to tell him?

"I'm listening." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for… well… breaking down like I did last night. It wasn't cool, at all."

Soul smiled a bit at the usage of his expression. But he looked at his meister, his red eyes soft and warm.

"Maka, I'm your weapon, it's my responsibility to make sure that you're happy." Soul explained, as if that perfectly clarified the entire night.

Maka stared at him and he looked back at her warily, "What?"

She shook her head, smiling, "Nothing."

Soul then realized how very complex his meister was. He understood that he would never fully comprehend her, or her actions. She claimed to be strong, and independent, but when the walls came down, all that was left was vulnerability. She wanted people to believe that she didn't need anyone, yet she was still wearing her weapon's sweatshirt because it made her feel safe and secure. Soul mentally shrugged to himself, it wasn't his business to query about his meister's personal decisions.

If she wanted everyone to believe that she was okay, then he wouldn't say a word. If she wanted everyone to believe that what that bastard had done to her hadn't affected her one bit, than who was he to judge? But he knew, he knew the truth about his meister, and the thought put a grin on his face. Black*Star, Liz, Kid, Patty, and even Tsubaki didn't know her, not as well as he did, at least.

Soul and Maka made there way into Shibusen, pushing themselves through the crowds of people swarming the halls. They found their next classroom, on the fourth floor, at the end of the hall. It was the only one that they shared with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid.

They found a worried Tsubaki standing outside of the hallway.

"Hi." Maka called, waving at her friend, but Tsubaki's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"What's the matter?" Maka asked, and Tsubaki pushed her farther from the hall.

"Maka-chan… he's here…" Tsubaki stammered.

Soul, who had been holding Maka's hand since they had maneuvered around the pack of people, felt her hand go limp in his. He reached out to steady her as her knees gave out on her.

"Who…?" Maka asked, even though they all knew who Tsubaki was referring to.

"Tyler, he…he transferred… into this class…" Tsubaki said, placing her hands on Maka's shoulders supportively.

"How come?" Maka asked, as she dug her nails into Soul's palm.

Soul didn't even need that question answer, he knew the answer, and the thought sent bursts of anger through his entire system.

"Tsubaki, you take care of Maka, I'll be back." He said, slowly stepping into the classroom. People were conversing and laughing, never realizing a rapist was in their midst.

Soul felt his wavelength before he saw him. He sat back corner, the farthest from the center, some of his face hidden in shadow. Soul stomped up the steps, the grin on Tyler's face widening as he approached. Soul grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the back wall his hand planted on the guy's neck.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you." Soul snarled, his voice deep and menacing. Within seconds Black*Star and Kid were behind him. Dr. Stein also quickly made his way up the stairs.

"What's all the commotion?" Dr. Stein asked, resting his hand on Soul's shoulder, which was now heaving up and down.

"Nothing, sensei." Tyler said, and Dr. Stein cranked the handle that controlled the rod that went through his brain.

Soul's teeth clenched as Dr. Stein went farther down the stairs until he was behind his desk again.

"Soul," Tyler seethed, his mouth formed into and evil grin. "You're name's Soul, right?"

After Soul didn't reply the boy huffed. "I suggest you get your hands off me, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Like hell you haven't done anything wrong! Do you have any idea what you did to her? Do you have any idea how much of her I have to _fix_?" He asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Listen, I'm sorry what I did to Mala, but–"

"Her name is _Maka_." Soul's voice deepened to an angry growl.

"Listen… whatever, I ain't gonna mess with the bitch."

Soul jumped aiming for Tyler's throat, but before he could move, Kid and Black Star had him pinned.

"It's not worth it Soul, they'll throw you out of Shibusen." Kid advised, Black Star nodding vigorously behind him.

"I wanna kill this guy too Soul!" Black Star shouted, causing more attention to focus on them than there was already, "But not on school property!"

"You stay _away_ from Maka, you hear me?" Soul warned, as Kid and Black Star began to pull him away from Tyler.

Soul collected himself at the bottom of the stairs; he still needed to get Maka.

He walked outside and she turned suddenly like he had frightened her. Her hands were clasped tightly in Tsubaki's palms, after a moment realization fell upon her and she ran into his arms.

"They're going to let him stay Maka, but he won't hurt you, I promise." He said, and when he looked up, he saw that Tsubaki was smiling warmly at them. It made him happy and annoyed all at once.

"If you wanna take a day off, I'll stay with you."

Maka suddenly looked at Tsubaki, and the discussion they had had a long time ago flashed back into her mind's eye.

"_But as for me and Soul, we tend to be a bit more… how do I say… _involved_ with our Meister's lives. In a way, our world revolves around our Meisters."_

"_Let him show it, in his own way."_

"Maka? Maka, are you alright?" Soul asked, lightly shaking her, but she didn't look at him. She had done something that could not be undone, she had fallen into the same trap that both of her parents had fallen into. She was now ensnared with no hope for escape. The feeling was both captivating and suffocating.

Maka looked up into the crimson eyes of her weapon, her buki, her scythe.

And she allowed herself to do something that she swore on her parent's divorce papers that she would never do.

She fell in love with him.

-S-O-U-L-

"Maka?!" Soul shook, his eyes widening at her lack of response.

She slowly stood straight, allowing herself to stand upright. She needed to push these feelings for Soul aside. She couldn't allow herself to be taken in by her human emotions. She couldn't fall in love with him, because doing so would guarantee that she would end up leaving him, just like her mother. Even worse, he might end up like her father, and go off with women at the drop of a hat.

No, Maka didn't want to lose Soul, even if it was just his friendship she could allow herself to have.

But a part of her body, too strong to ignore, loved the feeling of security he provided. She took a handful of his shirt that she was still wearing and found strength in its warmth.

"I'll just go inside, and not pay attention to him."

"Maka…" Soul muttered.

"Maka are you sure?" Tsubaki piped, coming up to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She took a wobbly step before making it to the door. Soul winced when she jiggled the door knob, her hands shaking. The door opened and she slowly walked inside her book bag slung over her shoulder.

"C'mon Maka…" Soul said, taking her hand and leading her to their empty chairs in the middle of the class room. Maka could feel Tyler's soul in the corner, and the feel of him made the hairs on her neck feel on edge.

She took a seat and Soul sat beside her, scooting his chair right next to her.

Dr. Stein began his lecture and Maka did her best to focus and take notes, but she constantly felt the stare of Tyler brooding in the corner. He was watching her, and it scared her, a lot.

"You're breathing really hard…" Soul said gently, squeezing her hand and holding it, their hands rested upon his lap.

"I can feel him… His wavelength…"

Soul felt it too; he leaned over and glanced back at him. Sure enough, he wasn't paying attention to the class, but boring a hole into Maka's back.

_That bastard…_ Soul thought, his eyes furrowing in anger.

The bell didn't ring quickly enough, but when it did, Soul and Maka were the first ones to head for the door.

"Maka, it's your turn to stay behind and clean the classroom." Dr. Stein called from his rolling chair when she was almost at the door. She turned around then and when she turned she felt someone brush by her, knocking into her with his shoulder as he passed.

"Excuse me." He said, and Maka felt a cold chill creep up her spine. Soul began to growl angrily as he stepped towards Tyler, who had his back to them, but Maka grabbed his hand tightly and pulled on him.

"Don't Soul, he's trying to get you in trouble!" Maka stammered, and Soul stopped then, turning to her.

"I'm cool." He breathed, trying to retain his anger.

"I'd better get to work." Maka said, grabbing the broom from the storage closet behind the teacher's desk.

"I'll help you." Soul offered, grabbing a sponge as he began to wash the huge wraparound tabletops. Tyler didn't waver from his spot at Dr. Stein's side. The scientist was discussing the class layout to the boy. Maka seemed to put as much space between them as she could, Soul in the middle of them both, cleaning the tables.

One could cut the tension in that room with a knife, Maka was not only nervous, but was uncharacteristically scared. She almost jumped to the ceiling when Soul brushed past her.

Was school always going to be like this from now on? Would his meister always be unable to breathe, always looking behind herself in fear? Soul glanced over at Maka, who was almost cringing as she swept the floor right beside Dr. Stein's desk. Tyler stood only steps away from her, and this made _him_ nervous.

"Thank you, Maka." Dr. Stein said, clearing his throat, "You may leave now."

Maka nodded and Soul quickly followed her out.

"Are you alright?" he asked her once they were well out of earshot of the classroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maka sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"You don't seem alright…" he said, frowning down at her.

"I just… I feel like…"

Soul looked over his meister, a warm smile on his face, "I don't think you're a coward, Maka."

Maka looked up at him, surprised to see that he knew her thoughts so well.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at him without shaking." Maka stammered.

"Hey Maka, maybe it would be a good idea if you told someone, you know, like your father?" Soul said, and Maka shot him a look.

"My _Papa_?" She wondered incredulously.

"He is the reigning Death Scythe, not to mention he has a high amount of pull with Shinigami-sama." Soul grunted; his hands shoved deeply in his pockets, "Maybe he can get that guy kicked out of Shibusen, or at least transferred to a different class."

In Maka's mind she imagined how her Papa would react to the news that she had almost been raped. Not to mention that he would of course blame Soul again for not being an "efficient" weapon by allowing the whole ordeal to occur.

Then again, could she remain like this? Constantly living in fear?

Would she have the strength and the courage to stand up to Tyler and tell the public what he did to her?

"I'm here." Soul reminded her, taking her hand.

Maka played with one of her pigtails as she considered Soul's words very carefully as they continued home.

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it!!! PLEASE review!!!


	5. Extracurricular Activities

**A/N:** Wow... I guess it's been forever since I've updated this story... Sorry school is just crazy!!! Anyways here's chapter 5, hope you all like it (sorry it's a bit shorter than I usually write...) but you know what makes me write faster? Reviews haha!

Oh and btw... warning: hasn't been looked over by my beta (mike gets a vacation haha), so watch out this is a raw version ^^

**Chapter 5**

_Extracurricular Activities_

Time passed slower now, Maka realized as she sat up in bed, flipping through the _Meister Sentinel_. She had all but moved in with Soul, who now laid beside her, tapping away on his handheld video game. This nightly affair had become almost a routine with them both, they would eat dinner and go straight to bed where they would each do their own thing until bedtime.

Despite Maka's apprehensiveness, Soul had moved her bed into his room, and had pushed the two together, making a queen sized bed, in the end it had turned out to be a good idea, neither one of them were getting a good night's sleep on the tiny twin bed that they had been sharing.

Exhaustion weighed on Maka's eyelids, and she carefully put the paper down on the nightstand and turned over.

"You going to bed?" Soul asked, holding the covers out for her as she snuggled into it's warmth. Soul switched off his video game and leaned over to set it on her nightstand beside the folded newspaper. He then flipped off the light and turned over so that he faced the wall, closing his eyes.

"Hey Soul," Maka whispered, her voice calm.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow's Friday, what says you and me go for an extracurricular activity over the weekend?"

He rolled over, meeting her eyes, "Are you sure you're ready for a mission?"

She bit her bottom lip, nodding.

"Whatever you want to do, Maka," he said, turning over again, "we'll go pick out one tomorrow."

xSxOxUxLx

Maka and Soul stood in front of the school's extra curricular activities bulletin board. Maka was leafing through the slips of papers, her fingertip rested on her bottom lip and she read every single mission overview with care.

"I think I found one," She said, ripping a slip off of the board, "One team of weapon and meister is required, overnight travel to Germany, find and harvest the soul of the pre-kishin reported in the area of Cologne. Gute Reise!"

Soul stuffed his hands in his pocket. "So, Deutschland eh?"

Maka nodded, walking across the room to the mission administrator behind the desk.

"Good choice!" the heavy lady behind the desk said with a chuckle. "This seems perfect for you two!"

Maka thanked the lady and followed Soul outside, where his motorcycle rested on the empty lot.

"So… did we get permission to use the jet?"

"Yeah, let's get to the Shibusen Airstrip," Maka answered, climbing behind Soul on the motorcycle. "Our flight leaves at six o'clock."

xSxOxUxLx

Maka and Soul sped down the streets of Cologne, she had her hands resting tightly around his waist, her head resting against his back. She had been asleep since she had gotten off the plane. Soul headed towards the center of the city.

"Maka," Soul called, nudging his meister gently, "Maka, I need you to sniff out the pre-kishin."

"Hmmm?" she called groggily.

"Can you sense the it, the soul?" he asked.

She moved her head off of his back and lifted her head, letting the wind catch her pigtails, as if she was smelling the air for it.

"I sense an evil soul, but it's weak… I think the pre-kishin is near the southern side of the city."

"Okay," Soul said, turning his motorcycle down the stone pathway leading towards the south side of Cologne.

Maka's eyes darted left and right as she searched for the monsters whereabouts. Soul only concentrated on driving in the direction Maka instructed.

"STOP!" Maka called and Soul screeched his motorcycle to a rearing halt. He looked to where Maka's attention was now focused and followed her gaze to the pub on the other side of the cobblestone road.

"In there," Maka stated, climbing off the bike. Soul hurried after her.

Stares followed them as they entered the pub. Fortunately no one seemed to care and eventually returned to their fellowship, conversations, and their drinks.

Maka went over to bartender, who was scrubbing a glass clean.

"What can I get you young lady?" The man asked in a think German accent, setting the glass on the counter.

"Let me have a margarita, but hold the salt please." She said and Soul looked over at her wearingly.

"Maka, you shouldn't drink while we're on a mission."

"We haven't even found out who's the pre-kishin we were sent to find," Maka explained, "if we cause too much of a disturbance, whoever it is may bolt, and then we'll have to chase them all over Germany."

Soul leaned in close so that he could whisper in Maka's ear. "Have you forgotten how it affected our Soul Resonance the _last_ time you were drinking?"

"One drink isn't going to impair anything Soul, honestly, you need to stop being such a stiff," Maka said as her mixed drink was placed in front of her.

"Maka…"

She picked up the glass and took a heavy swig from it.

"You worry too much," she snapped, rolling her eyes, "We just need to take a moment and watch and see if we can find the pre-kishin."

Soul finally conceded and turned around, his back to his partner. He began to scan the room looking for anyone who seemed to be up to no good.

"The man in the torn leather jacket, playing cards beside the flashing beer sign." Soul muttered quietly so that only Maka heard it. After taking another swig from her cup she turned around and glanced inconspicuously behind her. After a short moment she turned back around.

"I don't sense anything too underhanded about him."

"The woman beside the jukebox, pulling out a cigarette, staring at the man with the suit on beside the dart board."

Maka turned once again and then returned to her normal spot. "Nope."

Suddenly the hair on Maka's neck stood up on edge. She turned and looked over in the direction of the pool tables, all the color escaping from her cheeks.

"Him?" Soul asked, pointing at a tall, heavy man in a raincoat and a hood covering his face.

"He's been watching us since we got in here." Maka said, taking a deep swig, finishing off her drink.

"Alright Soul, transform into a Scythe."

"Now?"

"Yes now, don't question my orders!"

Soul bit his lip to keep from talking back to his meister, quickly transforming. The bright light that he emitted made everyone's eyes fall on Maka's who now stood on the stool that she had been sitting on.

"Everyone be calm and stay out of my way!" Maka yelled, as she wondered internally if they could even understand her.

"Maka go, he's escaping!" Soul yelled, and she looked up to see the man in the overcoat heading for the exit.

"We've come to harvest your soul!" Maka yelled, flipping Soul around her hand like an expert Scythe master.

Maka made a run for the pre-kishin before he reached the exit, she swung Soul easily and sliced off the hood of the monster.

His face had already been eaten away by the evil. His hair was in clumps all the way down his neck. He looked disgusting and deformed, his eyes were two different colors, red and green.

Maka was distracted momentarily just by the horrendous sight of him, but soon her instincts kicked in and she swung for his neck.

In one swoop she beheaded him, but as his head rolled his mauled hand reached out and took one of Maka's pigtails in his hand. His other hand reached into his coat and pulled out a rusted knife.

"Maka!" Soul screamed, but Maka's eyes were on the horrendous sight of his rolling head and the now headless body that was attacking her.

In one swift movement he went for Maka's middle, twisting as he stabbed.

Maka was knocked backwards by the force of the blow, pain rioting through her side. She spun Soul around, the tip of the Scythe slicing off his arm.

"Maka! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine…" she mumbled, but before she could react, the other arm was snaking a blade up her arm and to her weapon.

"No! Soul!" She said, ripping on her trapped arm, which cut her arm deeply.

She dropped Soul as the blade went for his weak spot, the eye on the blade.

"Maka!" Soul screamed, as the blade dug deeply into her arm. He reached out and transformed, standing. He sliced off the pre-kishin's other arm and he now merely flailed around armless and headless.

"Stand back!" Soul ordered, throwing Maka behind him. Almost as if he had predicted it, blades stabbed out of the torso connecting with Soul's body, leaving large stab wounds all over him.

"Soul!" Maka yelled, kicking the evil monster with her boot.

"I said to stand back, I'm going to protect you!" he said, holding his arms out wide to steady himself.

"Transform into a scythe!" Maka yelled.

"NO!" Soul yelled, blood staining his shirt as he attempted to cover her body. "I won't let you get hurt again!"

"Do it now!" she yelled, but Soul didn't obey.

"We're going to have to do it…" Maka said, taking a step back. "We have to aim for the head!"

"No…"

"I command you to transform right now Soul Eater Evans," she snapped, reaching out to grab his arm as the enemy continued to go crazy, sharp blades shooting out of his body like a porcupine.

Soul hesitated.

"NOW!!!"

He transformed again in the shape of a scythe, blocking the blades as Maka spun him in her hands.

"Let's do it Soul, right now!" she yelled.

"I'm behind you…" Soul said, feeling better in her capable hands.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" they both yelled in unison. A blue light surrounded them and Soul began to transform, filling them both with energy.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled, swiping at the head, slicing it easily in half. She then flipped the scythe around, slicing through the pre-kishin's torso, and it disappeared, leaving a red floating soul.

Soul reached out and grabbed the soul, quickly consuming it. Maka looked worriedly down at the handle which was covered in blood.

"Soul, are you alright?" she asked and he fully transformed back to his human form.

"Ugh…" he stammered, his shirt covered in blood. "I think I'm losing blood really quickly…"

Maka reached for him just as he fell forward. "Soul!"

She looked to the left and right, her heart pounding. "Help! Someone?!"

But no one came.

**A/N:** Aww... cliffie.... sorry bout that!!! REVIEW!!!


	6. For My Meister

**A/N:** Hi all! Wow, I am a horrible person for waiting so long to update! The best excuse I can give for this is just being busy... School is FINALLY over for the summer (woo hoo) and now I have more free time to commit to writing this...

Also I've been seriously spending all of my set aside "writing" time for my manuscript (hoping to have it done by the end of this year). I'm trying to get it published... I figured that maybe I could do this professionally after all of you reviews gave me the confidence in my writing ability also big thanks to the people who sent me PMs and reviews stating that I SHOULD write an original story. Thanks for your confidence in me!

Anywho, read this chapter and review! I'm writing the next one as we speak!!! :-)

**Chapter 6**

_For My Meister_

Tears bubbled out of Maka's eyes as she dragged Soul to the bathroom inside the pub. She carefully laid him down, his back against the cold tile floor. His eyes opened and watched her as she scrambled to undo his jacket and slip off his now red t-shirt.

"Stay with me Soul," she stammered, pulling off his shirt.

"Ow!" he howled, "Careful!"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, sobbing, "I have to stop the bleeding."

Her heart sank deep into her chest when she looked over the bloody form of her weapon. Stab wounds decorated his body like Swiss cheese and his body was bruising badly. She didn't know very much about first aid, but she didn't have a choice.

She made a second glance at the mirror and shook her head, she didn't have time to request help from Shibusen, at the way Soul looked, if she didn't stop the bleeding now, he could die.

"Maka, your arm," he reminded when she reached up to grab as many paper towels as she could.

"Shh…" she hushed him, "Don't worry about me, just concentrate on not passing out."

Soul looked at her intently as she placed clumps of paper towels over his chest in the spots where the blades had gone through him.

"Maka, breathe," he said, his voice shaky. "I'll be alright, I think he missed all of my organs."

"Shut up you idiot!" Maka yelled, tears streaming down her red cheeks. It mixed with the blood on her clothes and in her own wounds.

"Maka, if I don't talk I'll pass out," he warned and she looked over him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Okay, say whatever you want," she choked.

"You need to fix your arm, and you need to check your side where he got you."

"I will."

He reached over and lifted up her shirt but she slapped down his hand.

"Maka, your wound is worse than mine!" he said, his eyes widening.

"I will protect you!" she yelled, her voice shaking.

"Maka, it's my job to protect you," he reminded and she wiped her tears away with her arm, smearing blood over her face. She didn't even know who's blood it was, Soul's or her own.

"Well look where that got you," she snapped, pressing harder on the wounds which were now beginning to close up.

"I'm glad," he said and she looked up, her eyes wide and watery, as if she was about to cry again.

"Why?" she asked, as she attempted to stand. "I don't understand."

He looked over at her, "You will, someday."

She didn't respond to him and just propped herself up on the sink as she wrote out Shinigami's number on the mirror, the numbers mixed with blood and sweat.

"Helloooo!" a cheerful voice said over the mirror, and the silly face of Shinigami appeared on the mirror.

"Shinigami-sama!" Maka yelled, and it was apparent the death god was shocked by her bloodied appearance. "This is Maka Albarn, requesting back up immediately in Cologne. My weapon is seriously injured and so am I!"

"Maka-chan, did you harvest the pre-kishin?"

"Yes Shinigami-sama, mission accomplished."

"Okay, we'll send someone there immediately!"

Maka's knees hit the floor then with a loud thud.

"Maka…?"

"Soul!" she exclaimed, dragging herself towards him by shifting on her only good leg. "Soul, hold on!"

"I'm here Maka," he promised as she placed her blood-covered palm over his wounds.

"We just don't have very good luck, do we?" Maka said, her brow drenched in sweat as she wiped it off with her torn sleeve. There was so much blood, everywhere.

"Nah," he said, looking up at her with a half grin covering his features. "We just never get a break."

She felt the wound in her side sending fire up her waist, she winced and held it as she gasped for air.

"Maka, are you okay?" he asked, concern reflected in his expression.

"I… I think so…" she said, but when she did she vomited blood, staining the floor.

"Maka!"

"I'm sorry…" she said, looking down at the stain. "I made a mess…"

"Maka, stay with me."

"Soul… if… if we don't get through this… I want you to know something…"

He paused for a second, watching her intently.

"I love you."

His eyes registered surprise, and a flicker of joy. "I love you too, Maka."

"I'm really tired… I think I'll just take a nap for a moment."

"No Maka, stay awake, please!!!"

But her head was already on the cold tile floor amidst the puddle of blood that she had spit up.

xSxOxUxLx

Maka slowly opened her eyes, which burned with the sight of white blinding her. The walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white, the bed sheets were white. All this white meant one thing… She was in the hospital.

"Soul…"

"MAKA!" A voice shrilled and when she looked over to the figure by her bed she was disappointed by the sight of her Father and not of her weapon.

"Maka honey! Are you alright?!" he asked, looking over her body.

"Papa…" she murmured, trying to sit up as she looked around the room. "Where am I? Where's Soul?"

"You're in the hospital for Meisters and Weapons, you're in New York City, dear."

"Soul…?" she asked, moving out of bed. She was beginning to get frustrated at the fact that her father hadn't yet told her where he was.

"Soul's all the way on the other side of the hospital."

"I'm going to visit him…" she said, pulling on one of the hospital robes and grabbing her IV so she could walk.

Every step that she took hurt. Her body was stiff, and the wound in her side was still aching, but she was determined to find Soul. She turned around and noticed that her Papa wasn't even following her.

She continued down the winding hall where nurses and doctors rushed from place to place. She wondered how big the hospital was. If it was centered in New York City than it must be huge.

After walking for a few minutes she realized she didn't even know what building Soul was in, yet alone _where_ in that building she would find him.

A nurse approached her and looked at her surprisingly, as if the pain Maka felt was evident by her facial expression.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked, attempting to usher Maka back towards the recovery room where she had headed. "Is there anything we can get you?"

"I need to find Soul… I have to see my partner…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry miss, let me look and see where his room is." She said, rushing off behind a counter. She tapped away at the computer before returning to her.

"He's in intensive care, building 12, room 2123."

_Intensive care?_ "Do you know how to get there?" Maka asked, looking over the map that was plastered on a display in the middle of the room.

"Just follow this hall until you reach an exit, it's the first building on the right, and then travel up to the 21st floor and he's room 2123."

"Thank you." Maka said as she finally found her way outside, and to her surprise it was dark outside. How long had she been out?

Building 12 was easy enough to find, but once she got inside she was shocked at the image of doctors and nurses running back and forth. There were screams in one room and sobs in the other. One hospital room was open and the person inside had severed her left arm. She looked up and eyed Maka with sad eyes.

Maka's heart began pounding in her chest. What was going on? Was Soul alright?

A gurney rolled past her, being pushed by a few downtrodden nurses. The body was covered by a white sheet, shielding the corpse from the view of the public. Maka almost wondered if Soul was underneath the sheet. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

She pressed on until she got to the elevator, a girl came rushing in behind her as the doors closed.

"Hi." Maka said politely.

The girl didn't respond.

"Hello?"

She snapped up, finally looking over at her. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so worried…" she stammered as the elevator hummed. "My weapon got badly injured, and they sent her here…"

"My weapon got injured too, I'm trying to find him."

The girl looked at Maka, full of understanding. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

The door opened and the girl rushed out. "I hope your weapon is okay!" she called and Maka forced a smile.

"Same to you!"

She continued up the elevator until she finally reached the 21st floor. Her heart began pounding, she wondered if Soul would be in his room.

She walked down the hall and around the corner until she reached room 23. She could feel her heart in her throat. When she walked in she was automatically assaulted with the scent of iodine. The room was dark and she felt around the side of the wall for a light switch. It was then she heard Soul quietly breathing. She looked over to the bed and decided to leave the light off.

"Soul…" Maka called, pushing her IV over to his bed. The reflection of the snoring moon shined off his face. He was bandaged and bruised, but alive. Relief poured over her like an ocean. She could finally breathe.

She pulled a chair to his bed and sat beside him, resting her hand on his arm, which had an IV attached to it and a heart rate monitor attached to his index finger. He looked pale but peaceful as he rested.

Exhaustion began to weigh on her eyelids. She laid her cheek against his arm, falling asleep to the rhythm of his pulse.

xSxOxUxLx

Maka woke up the next day, the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up, her muscles feeling sore and stiff. A blanket fell off her shoulders and she silently wondered how it had ended up there.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," A strange, smooth voice said. Maka turned around in the direction of the door and saw a man leaning against the wall. He was tall with stunning white hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Maka asked, standing up beside Soul's sleeping form.

"So Soul never told you about his family," he said, scratching the back of his head as he sighed deeply. "Guess it's to be expected."

"What? Are you related to Soul?"

He turned to her and grinned arrogantly. "I'm his older brother, my name is Wes."

Maka just stared dumbly. He definitely resembled Soul. Actually the similarities between the two was frightening, even down to Soul's trademark grin.

"…Maka," Soul stammered, his voice scratchy.

She turned then, immediately forgetting the person by the door. "Soul? Soul I'm right here," she said, rushing over to his side. "Can you hear me?!"

He opened his eyes slowly, his crimson eyes coming to life.

"Oh Soul! I was so worried!" she said, rushing to grab his hand.

He grinned, his jagged teeth flashing. "It takes more than just a pre-kishin to stop me…" he said, winking at her.

"I see you're feeling better," Maka said, smiling down at him.

"Much."

"Soul," she said, turning and pointing at Wes. "Your brother is here."

Soul followed the direction of her finger until his tired eyes rested upon the image of his brother. He didn't smile.

"Wes?"

"Hey little brother," he said, his face unreadable. "I came on behalf of the family."

Maka paused. _On behalf of the family?_

"Figures," Soul said, his voice tainted with a hint of anger. "Mother and Father always _did_ send you to do the dirty work."

"Don't be like that, Soul," Wes replied, his tone firm. "You chose to leave, remember?"

"Of course I left," Soul snapped. "I was never good enough for them, not as long as they had _you_."

"You removed yourself from the family Soul, not Mom and Dad."

"I did them a favor."

"Well, they asked me to check on you and make sure you were all right, I did, and now I'm leaving," Wes said as he turned for the door. "It was nice meeting you Maka, I'm glad that Soul has at least _one_ friend."

Soul turned away, his face fell. Maka turned to him as the door closed behind his brother.

Silence ensued and Maka realized that she had to be the one to finally say something.

"You never told me you had a brother," she said, placing her hand on his arm. He jerked away from her touch.

"What, you want to leave too?" he snapped.

"Of course not, why would you say that—"

"Look at me Maka…" he said, facing her. "Everything about me, everything I do, Wes can do it better than me. He's perfect."

"And you think that I care about Wes after knowing him for five minutes?" she bellowed, shocked.

He turned away again, pain shadowing his features. "Anyone who knew Wes preferred him over me. My parents, our friends, even the family dog."

"Well I prefer you," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well then your dumber than I thought," he murmured and she turned angrily to face him.

"Dumb? I'm dumb because I prefer the person who's been by my side for years? The person who saved my life?" she said, tiny tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "The person who endured all of this pain and suffering for _me_?" she cried, gesturing to his bandaged torso.

He fell silent, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, no one moving. Finally Soul turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," he said, his mouth turning into a grin.

Maka acknowledged the fakeness in his smile. "No one could ever replace you, Soul."

Soul nodded and gestured for her to sit in the chair, she hadn't even realized that she had been standing this whole time.

"What about you?" Soul asked, gesturing to her side. "How's that knife wound?"

She lifted her shirt and examined the bandage. "It still hurts," she started, but when she saw the lines of worry crinkle his brow she smiled warmly. "But it's healing really fast."

"Well that's good," he said, reaching out to grab her hand. She didn't know when they had become so comfortable with each other but it was as if it wasn't even awkward when they held hands anymore.

"You look tired," he said, rubbing her fingers with his thumb.

"So do you."

"I don't even know what day it is," Soul commented, staring out of the window to the laughing sun.

"I have no idea, I guess I should have asked Papa when I woke up," she said, looking around the room.

Suddenly a nurse came in, she almost dropped the clipboard in her hand when she saw the image before her.

"Mr. Evans… you're awake," she stammered, eyes wide.

"Yeah, um… How long have I been asleep?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Sir… you've been in a coma for four days…" she said, her eyes still wide.

"A coma?" Maka asked, looking at the seemingly healthy weapon.

"Yes ma'am, he's been out like a light for the past four days," she said.

"Well, Maka must have brought me back," he said, winking over at his Meister.

The nurse scrambled to the door. "I will alert the doctor immediately."

She closed the door as she bounded down the hallway.

Immediately another nurse came bursting into the room.

"Ms. Albarn?!" she exclaimed. "I've been searching this entire hospital for you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm alright see?" she said, gesturing to her bandage. "I've just been staying with my weapon."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to please return to your hospital room."

"Why?" Maka asked. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Ma'am, you can't leave until you're released by a doctor," the nurse said.

"Go on Maka," Soul said. "I'll be all right."

Maka stood and grabbed her IV, following the nurse out. She looked back at the image of her weapon in the hospital bed.

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it!!! Please review!!!


	7. Keep Holding On

**A/N:** Hi again! I know it's only been like one night since Chapter 6 has been live, but since all you guys reviewed, I figured I'd give you guys a reward!!! Reviews just make me want to write this story even faster (i even put my novel on hold for a few days because my muse was like screaming for some SoMa loving) Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. For some of you who are wondering, the part where Maka flashes back to when they first met is actually a part of my one-shot called "How We Met". You can find it on my page if you want to read the entire thing!

Anyways, please review this chapter, it's full of angst and joy, so I hope you like it!!!

**Chapter 7**

_Keep Holding On_

Maka walked out of the hospital, the warm rays of the sun feeling great on her skin. Her arm was bandaged and her side still hurt when she turned, but she was thankful for the opportunity to finally return home. She and Soul had been out of school for a week already, which officially ruined her perfect attendance, but she was more thankful that they had left Cologne with their lives.

Soul moved beside her, his hand shoved in his pockets. The doctor had wanted him to stay a couple more days, but Maka knew how much he hated being cramped up in a small place for a long amount of time. He had chosen to leave with her, when she had been released.

She leaned on the crutch that had been prescribed to her for her wounded side. It helped her to walk better.

"Well we look like quite a pair, don't we?" Soul asked, gesturing back and forth between the two of them. He was bandaged from the neck down, but he had thrown his motorcycle jacket on and had zipped it up to his neck, barely making the bandages visible.

"Yep, guess we're going to have to do smaller missions until we both heal." Maka said, smiling back at him.

"So what now?" Soul asked, turning to her.

"Do we have a ride to the airport?" she asked, looking left and right around the tall buildings and vehicles zooming past them.

"We'll have to hail a taxi I guess," Soul said, fishing for his wallet.

"I guess it's a good thing we got an advance on the Cologne mission," Maka commented as he flagged down a taxi.

"We should have gotten paid double."

Maka helped him inside, holding his arm steady as he sat down with a grunt. She then went around on the other side and sat down slowly, her side reacting with a sharp stabbing pain.

Soul put his hands on her waist to steady her as she sat down. "Oi, Maka," he said, a playful grin on his face. "You figure this is the way we'll be when we get old?" he asked, elbowing her gently in the side which wasn't bandaged.

Maka grinned widely as she imagined her and Soul, with wrinkles and walkers. Always having to help each other no matter where they went. She giggled.

"At least your hair won't change color," she said playfully and he laughed and brushed his hand through his white locks.

"Think we'll still be together then?" he asked, suddenly becoming serious.

Maka's smile disappeared. An image floated around her mind of her and Soul. Fighting. Arguing. Saying nasty things and meaning them until finally one of them left. Never to be seen again. Just like her Mother.

She forced a smile on her lips, shutting her eyes tight. "Of course we will! We'll be the best weapon and technician in all of America! All of the world!"

She knew the moment she blurted it out that he had seen through her façade. He knew her _too_ well. Of _course_ he had seen through her deception.

Maka frowned then, looking out of the window. Deep in thought.

They rode the rest of the way in silence until they finally made it to the New York City Weapon and Technician Transportation Facility. Soul paid the cabbie and they helped each other out of the vehicle.

Maka limped tiredly into Shibusen's charter jet. Not even stopping to greet her father as he stood outside of the plane. She had too much on her mind now.

Soul. Soul meant more to her than anything, or anyone. Yet would there ever be a time when they wouldn't feel the same way for each other than they did right now. I mean sure they fight, and they argue. But what good tech and buki didn't fight? But what if they got into a relationship? Would they be able to work out their problems?

She looked over at Soul, who had been strangely silent as well. She wondered internally if he was considering the same thing she was. Was he even thinking of her?

Suddenly a thought fell upon her. What if they were happy together? What if she was giving up the best thing that could ever happen to her? What if she was sacrificing the chance to be genuinely happy because of her doubts?

"Soul," she voiced, her expression firm.

He sat down across her in the jet, leaning into the grayish-blue leather seat. He looked up at her, his image grim. "Maka?"

"Soul, I…"

_"Kami-chan! I swear, I wasn't thinking when I kissed that woman!" Spirit begged, tears pouring down his cheeks as Maka's mother began throwing her things into a suitcase. Maka watched from a crack in the doorjamb, her eyes wide with confusion._

_"Don't call me that," Kami snapped, her eyes furious. "I'm not your Kami-chan anymore."_

_"Don't leave me, please!" Spirit begged, falling to his knees. "I swear we can work through it."  
Finally Kami turned to him. "I could believe that Spirit-kun, if it wasn't the twentieth time I've heard it," she snapped, her voice tainted with anguish. "I gave you so many chances, don't you understand?" she bellowed, throwing her things into the suitcase. "Every single time you made a fool of me."_

_"But… Kami-chan, what about Maka-chan? Who will be the mother for our daughter?"_

_Maka gasped at the sound of her name._

_"I can't take her with me Spirit," Kami said, her voice sad. "Maka-chan is a constant reminder of when we were happy," she said, tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. "Looking at her causes me a lot of pain, I just can't stand to live through those happy memories anymore."_

Pain crushed in Maka's heart, her soul shattered. Her father walked by their chairs, not stopping to look at them, as if she had read her mind.

"Maka?"

"N…Nothing…" she stammered, quickly brushing the tear that had rolled down her cheek away.

There wasn't anyway that she was going to allow Soul and her relationship to be torn apart by that... ever.

xSxOxUxLx

Soul laid in his bed, propping his sore torso on Maka's large body pillow as he tapped mindlessly away at his video game. Maka had been acting strange ever since they had left the hospital. He knew that something was wrong, he just didn't know necessarily what it was. He fought the urge to grill her about it, knowing that when she felt comfortable enough, she would talk about it.

He looked over at her sleeping form and wondered if it had something to do with him. Had his question in the taxi really affected her so much that he had put her back into a state of depression?

Determination filled Soul, he would protect Maka till the day they died. He knew it before he had even asked her. He was too committed to her, to attached to her… He was… in love with her.

Of course he knew she loved him too, she had told him, even though she might have not been in the best mental state at the time. She had meant it. But something had changed between the time she had called his name in the jet and when she had merely brushed it aside. If only he could know what she was thinking.

"Why… Papa…" she murmured, her brows furrowed together as she dreamed. Soul watched intently. "Why didn't Mama stay?"

Soul's eyes widened. Was Maka dreaming about her mother?

"Mama, doesn't love us…"

And then there was silence.

Soul stared at the wall in silent thought. Did this have anything to do with her current mood? He leaned over and gently kissed Maka's forehead.

"I'll figure something out Maka, I promise," he swore, before carefully turning off the lamp.

xSxOxUxLx

Maka woke up after a slew of different dreams sent her emotions into a rollercoaster ride. Dreams about her mother, about her father. Nightmares about her and Soul, and even Tyler made his way back into her nightmares.

She turned to look at the clock. 6:21am.

She stood and grunted through the pain as she put weight on her body before grabbing her crutch.

"Maka?" Soul asked, gently reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "Come back to bed…" he murmured groggily.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently before placing it back on the bed. "I'm just going to go make Saturday breakfast," she told him, before walking towards the bathroom. After getting cleaned up and dressed in her usual, Soul's oversized t-shirts and ratty sweatpants, she began to focus on what to make for breakfast.

After some careful consideration, she decided to make pancakes and sausage. Soul's favorite. As one of the pancakes fried in the pan she grabbed a few oranges out of the refrigerator and squeezed some fresh orange juice. She placed the entire stack of pancakes and the few pieces of sausage on a tray and carefully held it in one hand as she balanced her crutch in the other.

With one step pain shot up her side and caused her to collapse, the dishes of pancakes and sausage shattered on the hardwood floor and the glasses of orange juice broke into thousands of pieces.

She collapsed on the floor, landing on her knees, her palms reaching out and slamming the floor roughly.

She stood there for a few moments, on her hands and knees, her hair falling around her. Desperation filled her, and she broke down.

"Maka!" Soul asked, running out of the room and to her side, obviously ignoring the own pain in his body.

Her sobs became heavy now, and her shoulder's shook, making her blonde hair swish back and forth. She began to slam her fist on the floor over and over again. Each pound getting louder and louder. Soul just kneeled beside her in shock. He didn't know how to react.

"I hate myself! I hate it! Why? Why!?" She screamed, each punch hitting the floor.

She started again, this time hitting her thigh. "Why was I never good enough? Why was I such a problem!? Why did she leave?!" she screamed, punching her thigh until it caused enough pain to stop the pain rioting through her heart.

She looked up at Soul then, his eyes had widened and his face had paled.

"Why did she leave me?" she asked, punching the ground again. This time the skin on the knuckle shredded and blood slowly seeped out of her hand. She turned to punch the ground again, but this time Soul's hand stopped her. He held onto her wrist tightly.

"Look at me," he ordered. His voice terrifying. She complied. "You have to talk to me about this," he told her, his voice not faltering. "You can't just sit there and endure all this pain by yourself."

She blinked at him, a lone tear rolling down her hot cheek.

"I don't know what your feeling right now, but Maka, we're going to get through this together," he said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. Her eyes widened.

"Get your shoes on," he told her, looking down at her chosen outfit. "We'll go get some breakfast."

She looked at him and nodded, her heart feeling lighter as she slipped on a simple pair of flats.

He rested his hand on the small of her back, leading her out. They were both visibly limping, but he was moving them swiftly down the street. Maka didn't know where they were going and what she would tell Soul once they got there, but she felt better just being near him.

She grabbed a handful of the t-shirt she wore and used it to corral all of her strength inside of her.

"Don't fall apart Maka, I'm here," he told her, leading her down the streets. People rushed from place to place, going about their business that morning. No one really paying attention to them.

"We're almost there," Soul said, grabbing her hand and leading them towards a small diner in the corner of a small shopping center.

Maka followed him inside and took a seat as he went up to the counter to order their food.

"Talk to me," he told her when he returned.

"What's to tell?" Maka asked, her hands clasped in her lap, and her head hanging. "My Mama left when I was little. She told me to my face that it was because of my Father. But one night, while they were up fighting. She began packing to leave my father," she started, fiddling with her fingers, picking at the holes in Soul's sweatpants. "She said that she didn't want to take me with her, because I reminded her of all the good memories that she had with my father. She said that being near me caused her pain."

Maka's heart felt like it was being crushed as she remembered the words. "I thought she loved me."

After a moment of silence Soul placed his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Maka, I never knew, I'm so sorry."

"I just… I didn't understand… If it had been my actions, or the way I acted, or the way I talked, I could have changed it. But I didn't know how to make myself not remind her of good memories with my Papa."

"Of course you didn't, it wasn't your fault Maka."

"I just… I wished every night that she was gone that she would come back for me, but she never did."

Soul leaned back, his eyes filled with compassion. "Maka it wasn't your fault that your parent's divorced."

She looked away.

"My parents are still together, but they haven't been in love for a long time," he admitted. "They're too absorbed with their separate lives, and other people's opinions of themselves to concentrate on the important things."

Maka looked up at him and for once saw the true pain that was mirrored in her own expression. Soul's childhood had been just as bad, probably worse than her own.

"I thought I could solve all their problems by leaving, I thought that once I got myself out of their hair, they would go back to concentrating on the important things… but they never did, they just grew farther and farther apart," he said, looking outside of the window by their booth watching the people moving from place to place.

"I ran away from them when I was twelve. I never looked back. They disowned me and never spoke to me again unless it was through my brother."

Maka squeezed his fingers supportively.

"I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life," he admitted sadly, before smiling up at her. "But then I met you."

She blushed and her mind flashed back to where they first met.

_Maka felt a chill run through her as she continued her path down the hall in Shinigami-sama's home. She could hear an eerie song playing in her ears. Maka internally wondered whether it was coming from the house or from inside her head. _Lord, now I'm hallucinating… _she thought as the song became louder._

_Maka had no choice but to follow the sound down the perfect hallway until she reached a door. She opened it slowly, realizing the music must be coming from inside._

_She peeked behind the door and saw someone playing on a grand piano with nothing but a tiny candle for light. Maka recognized the pianist as a boy that she had seen at Shibusen, but she had never really tried to talk to him due to the fact that he seemed to be as shy as she was, his only friend being the loud obnoxious boy that she just found out carried the peculiar name of Black*Star._

_Maka knew she should leave the boy to his privacy, but the song he was playing captured her attention. It was so…dark, yet beautiful. He seemed relaxed, his fingertips flowing over the keys like a master artist._

_She took another step towards the boy, softly closing the door. She couldn't even see the carpet in front of her, just the silhouette of the boy as he played by candlelight._

_"How much longer are you planning to stand there?" She heard the boy say as his fingers rested in his lap._

_"You saw me?" she asked, knowing that he had his back to her the entire time._

_"No, I heard your footsteps as you came down the hallway, and then I heard you stop right outside the door, so I assumed you had decided to spy on me." He admitted, turning finally._

_His face was very… relaxed. His red eyes were piercing, as if he could see right into her soul, and his smile was lopsided. He was so… mysterious._

_"That song, it's very pretty." Maka said, taking another cautious step towards him. He smiled, flashing bright white teeth that were sharp and jagged, the candle reflecting off of his features._

_"Tell that to the dead guy who composed it." He said, sarcastically. He took a moment to look her over from head to toe. "So by that ridiculous get-up I assume you're looking for a meister as well?"_

_Maka's eyes narrowed. "Ridiculous get-up?" she asked, looking over her battle uniform. "This is what I wear for missions, and for your information, I am looking for a weapon." She said, gesturing to her nametag which read "TECHNICIAN", the boy was slowly getting on her nerves, what with his nonchalance and those lazy yet beautiful red eyes of his._

_"Oh, I took mine off." he said scratching his chin. "Tell me, are you a good technician?"_

_She was taken aback by the direct question. "O…Of course I am…! It just depends on the talent of my weapon!"_

_"Hmm…" Soul repeated, subconsciously tapping a piano key. "I guess we could try."_

"_Try what?" Maka asked, gazing at him with surprise._

_"To be partners of course," Soul said, gesturing down at his red pin-striped suit. "Isn't that the reason we're both here?"_

_Maka's heart began pounding, had this boy asked her to be his partner? She took a few moments to consider the offer before smiling warmly. She nodded._

_"Good," he said, holding out his hand. "You ready?"_

_She grabbed his hand without hesitation and when she touched him, her soul reacted. It was as if it was pushing her towards the white-haired boy._

_"Do you feel that?" Maka asked, his touch seemed to soothe her spirit. Calming her nervousness._

_"That," Soul muttered, taking a deep, relaxing breath. "would be our soul wavelength's syncing."_

_Maka opened her eyes and stared at him intently. He was watching her, with the same lazy smile on his features._

_"It feels nice…" Maka admitted, smiling at him._

_"Yeah," he said, still holding her hand. "I've seen around school before, what's your name?"_

_"Maka, Maka Albarn." She mumbled._

_"Well Maka, my name is Soul Eater Evans, but you can call me Soul."_

Maka smiled warmly at the memory, one she hoped she wouldn't ever forget. Since that day they had been inseparable.

"In a way, Maka, we became each other's saviors that night," he told her. "We both needed to love someone and to be loved by someone, and we both fulfilled the role for the other."

Maka smiled and nodded, her spirits lifting. How was it that Soul could make her feel better no matter how impossible it seemed?

She looked up and saw that he was staring intently into her green eyes. She didn't look away but returned his stare. His eyes were so red and large. A person could get lost in his eyes, she realized.

"I love you, Maka."

Maka almost turned over her plate at his sudden confession. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped.

"I want you to be with me."

Everything in her heart screamed yes, but her head was spinning. It was putting on the breaks.

"You don't mean that…" she said.

He looked at her, his frown adamant. "I don't?"

"You can't love me, Soul," she said, her hands curling into fists.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I'm not worth loving! I'm not good enough to be with you!" she yelled suddenly, her tear threatening to return.

Soul was shocked silent. "But I love—"

"Well I don't love you!" she yelled suddenly, standing up and running out the door. The laughing sun mocking her as she ran down the sidewalk deep into the city.

**A/N:** If you guys get the chance, please review! I might just write another chapter!!!


	8. Time After Time

**A/N:** Hey all! Yep, here I am again with ANOTHER SoMa chapter… I just have entirely TOO much time on my hands… I don't know if you guys have noticed a pattern yet but I've been naming the recent chapters after songs that inspire the next chapter.

In Chapter 7's case it was Avril Lavigne's "Keep Holding On.", I thought that her song fit well into Maka's current predicament. Even though the song was of course from Soul's prospective. Because Soul wants to tell Maka "you're not alone", and that "together we'll stand". He wants her to stay strong and to keep holding on, because they'll make it through.

With Chapter 8 this song is more for Soul and his internal struggle with his choices. (I chose the Quietdrive version of this song over the Cyndi Lauper version, just incase anyone was wondering) He's confused with Maka's sudden rejection, but knows that deep down inside, he'll be there to catch her when she falls, time after time.

Anyways, before I ruin too much of the chapter, I'll shut up and let you read it for yourself!!! Much love to all my reviewers!!!

**Chapter 8:**

_Time After Time_

Maka rushed down the street, her side burning, but she ignored it. Desperate tears poured down her cheek, but no one stopped to ask her if she was okay, they just stared as she rushed past.

What had she done? She had just ruined the only chance she'd ever have with happiness. She had chickened out. She had turned him down.

She wanted to say yes, she wanted to scream it, but the only image in her mind was of her parents, her family falling apart. She saw Soul staying out late at clubs, his arms around scantily clad women and a warm glass of alcohol in his hand. She saw herself, sitting at home with their tiny white-haired daughter, who looked up at her with confusion, constantly asking when Papa was returning. She saw herself miserable, just like her mother had been. She saw herself walking out, leaving Soul and her tiny daughter, not looking back, for a world of solitude.

Pain rippled through her body, but she didn't know if it was from the injury at her side or the one in her heart. She wondered if she would ever feel whole again. Her heart was shattering, the pieces scattering over the sidewalk, mixing amongst the people walking from place to place.

Confusion rocked her brain. Where was she going? Was she going to ever be able to return to her home? Would Soul be there? Would he hate her?

She began to walk aimlessly, not really caring where she went. Would she still attend Shibusen? Would she get a different weapon? Would she be placed in a different class than Soul and all of her other friends?

Fear began to set upon her. Her future was shrouded in darkness. What should she do?

It was then she saw it. The road that led out of Death City. The street that led to the city exit.

She turned down the street and finally had a purpose for where she would walk.

xSxOxUxLx

Soul shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed closely behind her. She looked frightened, as if she didn't really know where she was going or what she was doing. He was surprised that she had no idea that he was following her, especially with her powerful Soul Perception. The thought made him shut his eyes in annoyance. Any yahoo could just waltz up and she wouldn't see it coming. She really needed to learn to pay more attention to her surroundings.

He sighed. This whole ordeal wasn't cool at all. She hadn't only turned him down, she had flat out rejected him. At first he was shocked and even a bit pained by the rejection. But after a moment he took a good look in her eyes and realized the truth.

"Baka, I'm not him," he said to himself as she stopped at a corner. Where was she going now?

She turned down the path to the Death City exit, and Soul wondered if the idiot honestly planned to leave the protection of the city. Was she even planning to come back?

Soul scratched the back of his neck, wishing he had brought a jacket for her and maybe even some money. She was essentially leaving the protection of the city for the miles and miles of deserts surrounding the city, without a jacket for when it got cold at night, and without money?

He looked up at the clock and realized they had another half-day before nightfall, but wondered if Maka would travel beyond city limits. Surely she would notice him then, without the hindrance of the other soul's of the city.

What would he say if she turned around and he was there? Would he just tell her that he was fulfilling his role as her weapon? Or would he confront her then and there and drag her back home? Would he yell, or would he whisper? At the moment, Soul didn't even know if he was going to return to school ever again, but he knew one thing for sure. Wherever Maka went, he would follow. To the ends of the earth and back again. It didn't matter if she screamed that she didn't love him until her pretty face turned blue. He was her partner, her buki. He was a part of her just as much as she was a part of him.

Part of him wanted to strangle the man who dared to scold him when he got his meister injured. Death Scythe-sama was just as much to blame for Maka's mental injuries than he was.

Kami Albarn. Who was she? Where was she? Did she really abandon her daughter? He couldn't believe that someone would leave a tiny precious little girl like Maka alone with a man like Death Scythe-sama to raise, but whoever it was, wasn't a good person.

Soul caught a small glimpse of the complete torture evident on Maka's face and frowned. He wished he could fix it all, her feelings, her past, her memories. He wished he could make her happy again, but all he could do was gather up all the broken pieces of Maka's soul and piece them together again until they at least _resembled_ the girl he loved. He hated to see her with this much pain and anguish. He fought the urge to run up to her and just hold her close to him until the crying subsided and she agreed to come home with him.

Another sigh escaped Soul's lip and he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, following her out of the gate, leaving Death City behind them.

xSxOxUxLx

Maka wiped her sweaty brow as the sun finally began to set over the horizon. It was finally beginning to cool down. She wondered internally if she could still see the high towers of Shibusen if she turned around, but dared not to. Afraid that if she looked back, she would run back as quickly as she could to her home.

She internally wondered what Soul was doing. Was he alright? Had he just gone home? Was he searching all over Death City for her? Was he expecting her to walk into their apartment that night and pretend like the entire day had just never happened?

Maka sighed. If only it was that easy.

A swift breeze blew by, and she felt a cold chill run up her body. She looked over her outfit and a few tears slipped out. She was still wearing Soul's clothes. She grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and brought it up to her cheek. The fabric felt soft on her face and the scent brought back strong memories.

"Soul… if only you knew how I truly felt…"

"I know."

Maka's eyes widened as she turned around. Soul was standing behind her, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets as he watched her with a firm expression.

"Soul… how did you?"

"I'm not going to let you throw away everything you've ever wanted just because you're afraid of the future."

"I…I'm not afraid…"

He walked up to her, shaking his head. "You're terrified Maka, I know you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so afraid that the same thing that happened to you mother and father is going to happen to us, but Maka, what you don't understand is that you're not your mother," he said and then his eyes darkened. "And I'm _not_ your father, we're all separate, and running away from a happy relationship with me is just… idiotic."

Maka turned away. "I just…I couldn't stand it if our relationship became defined by how much we hate each other."

"Not us Maka, definitely not us," he promised. "Our relationship will be defined by how much we love, not hate."

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away. "But what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not," he told her. "But if you don't even give us a chance than you will be throwing away the best thing that either of us would ever have."

"What if I say no?" she asked, turning back to the path that she had been taking. "What if I say no and continue on?"

"Well," he said, looking up at the sky. "It's gonna be pretty cold tonight, and I really hate the cold…" he said, rubbing his arms as if to prove it. "And even as uncool as it probably is, I would have to sleep on the sand..."

"So what are you saying?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"What I'm saying Maka, is that you can walk all around America for the next hundred years, but I will always be one step behind you. Where you go, I go, simple as that."

She looked down. "You really _do_ love me."

"Isn't that what I've been trying to get across all this time?"

She turned towards him and after a moment, she grinned. "You call me stubborn."

"Whatever works."

She watched him for a moment or two, her eyes lightening. "I love you."  
"I love you too," he said, as if it was the easiest thing he had ever said.

She ran up to him and fell into his outstretched arms. He grunted a bit in pain from his injuries, but held her tightly against him. He lifted her chin and carefully wiped away the tears rolling down her cheek.

"What says you and me go home before it gets too cold out here?" he offered, grabbing her hand, leading her back towards the city.

xSxOxUxLx

Maka centered all of her attention on Soul. "What do you mean I can't go?!" she asked, her eyes lit up in fury. They were washing dishes after dinner and Maka was roughly scrubbing on a dish so hard that it was about to break.

Soul frowned. "I don't recall stuttering…"

"Why do you need to go see your parents tonight anyways?" she asked, her hand's roughly ringing out her washcloth.

"It's their 30th anniversary. They're hosting a party…" he said with disgust.

"Then you should take me with you," she said. "I know how you hate parties, I can at least help with mingling."

Soul scratched the back of his head before taking the clean plate out of the sink. "It's just going to be really boring, and there's a good chance that someone's going to start a fight with me," he said, as if it was a regular occurrence.

"Then I'm definitely coming with you!" she exclaimed.

"Why, to keep me under control?"

Maka laughed. "I was going to say 'so I can at least wield you if you get in a fight.'"

"You're a bad influence," he laughed.

"So you're going to take me with you tonight?" she asked.

Soul sighed, a puff of air escaping his mouth. "I guess."

Maka smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, I'll go get ready!"

Soul looked down at the sink. "And I'm stuck with the dishes?"

xSxOxUxLx

Soul and Maka drove up the driveway of the Evan's mansion. Maka was shocked speechless at the mere size of their home. It was easily the size of Shinigami's mansion, and then some. Huge stone pillars held up the large marble overhang that led to the entrance.

Maka climbed off of Soul's motorcycle, brushing the dust off of her dress and hair. She had chosen a simple black dress, and her hair was down, cascading around her shoulders in an array of blonde tresses.

"Amazing." Maka said, her eyes wide. "Your parents' house is huge!"

Soul nodded absentmindedly as he parked the bike. He came up behind her and slipped his hand into hers.

"You ready for this?" Soul asked, and Maka nodded. He led her up the marble steps and Maka held onto the golden railing with her other hand. No doubt it was made of real gold. The door opened as they approached and a tall man wearing a suit and tie greeted them.

"Good evening Master Evans, your parents' will be very happy that you were able to attend," he said, taking Maka's knitted shawl.

"Wonderful." Soul said, and Maka moved closer to him, her fingers intertwining with his.

"Smile a little bit." Maka said, kissing him on the cheek when they walked in.

Her lips against his cheek made him smirk. "It was a good idea to bring you along."

"I know."

"Soul?" a voice suddenly asked, and when they turned Wes approached them.

"Wes."

"I see you brought your tech along, any reason for that?" he asked, accusingly.

"I'm his date," Maka answered before Soul had a chance to.

Wes turned to her. He looked shockingly handsome in his suit and tie. His white hair had been spiked up and his green eyes were furrowed.

"I gathered," he said, gesturing to their intertwined hands. "So Soul, mixing a little bit of pleasure with business?"

"You know nothing, Wes." Soul spat, his eyes narrowing. "Why don't you stay in your own business?"

"Why are you even here? You haven't even talked to Seth and Valerie since you ran away seven years ago. Why now?"

Soul turned away, dragging Maka with him. But as soon as they turned they saw two people approaching them. One was a man, he was tall and lanky, with stark white hair and Soul's strong bone structure. The other was a woman. She had pretty blonde hair and never-ending blue eyes. Her frame was very slim and petite.

"Soul?" the woman said, and Soul looked up, his eyes falling on his mother.

"Hello mother."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes incredulous.

"Father sent me an invitation," he said, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Happy 30th, by the way," he said, half-heartedly.

"How _dare_ you waltz back into this house after not even talking to us for 7 years? How _dare_ you even consider yourself welcome here."

"Valerie…" Soul's father said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I invited him here."

"Why?" she asked, turning on him. "Why would you do that?"

"Look at him V, he's grown up," he said, looking over at Soul and then Maka. "He's a man now."

Soul looked away, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I don't care if he's a man or not, I want him out of this house," she said.

Maka was beginning to grow impatient with Soul's mother, she turned to her. "Soul came here to work things out with you, if you can't even accept that—"

"I'm sorry, and who are you?" his Mother snapped suddenly.

"Maka Albarn, I'm his—"

"You're his… his technician aren't you?" she asked, incredulously. "You're the one who took my son away to begin with!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about…" Maka said as Valerie glowered at her.

"He left so he could go to that Shibusen school…" she snapped. "You took my son away from me!"

Maka pulled back before Valerie had a chance to swing at her. Soul immediately stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone mother, your fight isn't with her, it's with me," he said, and Maka could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Why did you leave us, Soul?"

Soul looked around the party, many people had stopped mingling to watch the fight between them. "Look around mother, this whole thing."

He turned towards her. "This whole celebration of your 30th anniversary is such a farce, it's disgusting."

Maka anchored him from behind by grasping his forearm.

"You pretend that you're this happy little family, all in love and successful, but you're not. This whole family is just an illusion. The real Evan's family is lead by hatred, by grudges, by jealousy," he snapped and people began to stare. "All this is, is a party to fill your own agenda. You want to make sure more than anything that your image as a wonderful wife and mother stay in place just as it always has."

Valerie tried to interrupt but Soul just spoke louder, over her. "I left home because every day was a constant reminder how much I didn't belong here. I was never good enough to satisfy either one of you," he said pointing back and forth between Seth and Valerie. "I was black-balled the moment you found out that I was a Scythe."

"Shh!" Soul's mother said, looking around at the people who were watching. "I thought we decided to keep that a secret!"

Soul chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit."

In the next second a bright flash covered the hall, and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as Soul transformed.

Maka caught him as soon as he dropped into her capable hands. She flipped a few times for good measure, glad to have her weapon back in her hand.

Suddenly hushed whispers erupted all over the room.

"Stan! Escort these two out."

"Mom, Soul's your son!" Wes said suddenly and Maka's eyes widened. Was Wes actually taking Soul's side?

"He's not my son, he's a monster."

This time Maka snapped. "How could you say that?" she yelled, loud enough so that everyone in the room had no problem hearing her. "Soul's saved countless lives, including mine! He's not a monster, he's a hero."

Valerie looked over her son, who's reflection could be seen in the red and black blade.

She ran off then, her dress dragging the floor as she escaped up the huge stairs.

"Maybe it's best you leave, Soul," his father said as Soul transformed back, he reached over and placed his hand on Soul's shoulder. "We'll be in touch."

Soul turned and took Maka's hand. "C'mon, let's go."

She followed him out into the darkness, thankful that she had come with him.

**A/N:** Did you guys like it? Let me know in a review please!!! The next chapter is called "Whispers in the Dark", incase your wondering. It's based on the song "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet, if you haven't heard it yet, go find it on youtube! It'll give you a taste for the next chapter!!!


	9. Whispers in the Dark

**A/N:** I just want to say that I have officially spoiled you all! Three chapters in three days! You lucky guys (and gals!). Anyways, this is a pretty happy chapter, cause that's the mood I was in all day since I didn't have to work (woo hoo). Anyways if you guys don't mind, please review, you know how much I love em! And if you guys have any ideas for the story let me know! I may just use it XD.

**Chapter 9:**

_Whispers In The Dark_

Maka turned to Soul that night as they laid in bed. He was absentmindedly flipping through _The Buki_ manga, and she was reading a book on scythe techniques.

"Soul?"

"Yep?"

"Are you all right? Are you not upset?"

Soul looked over at her, his eyes closed. "I kind of assumed it would end up like that, I was mentally prepared for a fight."

She ran her fingertips over his forearm. "I'm sorry about your mother."

He smiled. "It would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there. I forgot to thank you for sticking up for me."

She sat up straight. "You don't have to thank me for that. That's what I'm here for."

He nodded. "Well thanks anyways."

"So Black*Star and Tsubaki want us to come over tomorrow. They're having a low profile birthday party for Liz." Maka said.

"You gonna drink?" he asked.

"Maybe?"

He shook his head. "Well then we'd better tell Tsubaki that we're staying the night, cause I really don't want to have to carry you all the way back from their apartment."

"I'm not going to drink _that_ much!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms standoffishly. "We have to go back to school on Monday!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "All right, but I might tell Black*Star that we're staying over anyways, who knows, I might drink something."

Her eyes widened. "You mean _you're_ going to drink?"

"Probably not."

"But maybe?"

He shrugged.

"Hmm…" she said, tapping her chin. "That could be entertaining."

"You've never seen me drunk."

"You've never _been_ drunk," she reminded with a chuckle.

"I'm a man who knows his limits," he said, shrugging.

She yawned, stretching out her arms over her head as she put down her book. "I think I'm going to bed, it's already midnight," she said, slipping down the bed, her head laying on the pillow.

"Yeah I think I'm going to join you," he said. "It's my turn to get up and cook breakfast tomorrow."

"I'd like cinnamon rolls please," she teased as she flipped of the lamp.

"Hmmm… cinnamon rolls… I don't know…"

"Soul!"

"I'm kidding," he joked, grabbing her gently from around the uninjured part of her torso, pulling her to him.

She leaned over and rested her lips over his, kissing him softly and gently. He leaned over and wrapped his hands around her neck, running his hands through her hair.

"I love you, Maka…" he murmured between kisses, she moaned in response.

She lowered her head and placed short butterfly kisses all over his neck before her lips came to rest on his chest, her cheek snuggling into his t-shirt. He soon heard her breathing even out, signaling that she was fast asleep.

xSxOxUxLx

Soul and Maka walked into Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment, Maka carrying a long slim package.

"Welcome Maka-chan and Soul-kun!" Tsubaki said as she ushered them inside. "I'm glad you could make it!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "We would have been here earlier if Maka hadn't taken two hours to get ready…"

"Maakka-chop!!!" she bellowed, beating Soul over the head with an oversized book. "What Soul meant to say is that we're sorry we're late, and thank you for inviting us."

"Yeah… that was it…" Soul answered, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Well everyone is here now!" Tsubaki called as she led them to the large living room. Black*Star and Kid were sitting on the couch. Black*Star was shoveling Tsubaki's appetizers into his mouth and Kid was adjusting the magazines on the coffee table so that they were symmetrical with the table. Liz and Patty were sitting on opposite sides of the table in chairs. Liz was filing her nails while Patty was spinning her chair around, squealing loudly.

"Finally Maka's here!" Liz said, getting up to hug her. "We can open the drinks!"

"Happy Birthday, Liz!" Maka said, as Tsubaki went over to the drink table and began serving drinks.

"What can I make you all?"

"Why don't you start out with the mudslides?" Liz offered, stepping over to the drink bar to help Liz. Maka took a seat beside Soul on the couch opposite of the one Black*Star and Kid was sitting in.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Kid asked. "We haven't seen you since you left for that extracurricular mission, like a week ago."

"Yeah," Soul said, scratching the back of his head. "Maka and I have been out of commission for a while," he said.

"Honorable Father said that you both had been severely injured during the mission and were being treated in New York City," he said, cocking his head to the side in thought. "What happened?"

"Just some complications with a pre-kishin in Cologne. Maka and I survived though it, we're still a little sore though, it might be a week or so before we take on another extra-curricular mission."

Kid nodded. "Yes, it's probably in your best interest to make sure you've healed completely before you go back out there," he said. "Killik and Ox went on a group mission this weekend and came back with some pretty rough scratches…"

"Hey Soul!" Black*Star bellowed suddenly over Kid's speaking. "What says you, Maka, Tsubaki, and I take on a mission next weekend?"

"We'll see Black*Star, next weekend is awhile off," Soul responded, watching as Maka took one of the chocolate drinks that Tsubaki offered her.

"I think I'll just drink a bit off of Maka's," Soul said as Tsubaki handed on to him.

"I'm not sharing!" Maka said, taking a sip of her alcoholic drink.

Soul rolled his eyes, grabbing a cup off of Tsubaki's tray. "Selfish."

"All right everyone!" Liz said suddenly, clapping her hands to get their attention. "Since it's my birthday I would like to choose the game!"

"Oooh fun game, fun game!" Patty squealed.

Kid and Soul exchanged wary glances, but Maka looked excited.

"What game, Liz-chan?" Tsubaki asked, smiling warmly as she took her spot at Black*Star's side.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" she announced, and as soon as she did Patty jumped up and down in her chair.

"I dunno Liz…" Soul said, looking apprehensive.

"Oh c'mon Soul, it'll be fun!" Maka said, nudging him gently in the ribs.

"How much of that drink have you had, Maka?" Soul asked.

"Oh that?" she asked pointing to the empty cup. "I finished it…"

"Already!?" Soul exclaimed.

"Would you like another, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked, always the hostess.

"Of course she would!" Liz said, smiling broadly.

"Maka!?" Soul exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon Soul, settle down," she said as Tsubaki filled her cup. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Soul-kun, if it makes you feel better, you and Maka can stay here tonight." Tsubaki offered.

"I guess we're not going to have a choice after this…" Soul muttered.

"Okay! Onto the game!" Liz said, and rested her fingertip onto her chin as she searched around the room.

"Maka, truth or dare?" she called.

Maka looked up suddenly. "Oh… me?" she asked absentmindedly. "I think I'll start out with truth."

Liz scratched her head in thought. "Oh I know! How many boy's have you kissed?"

Maka's cheeks reddened at the question. Now Soul was staring at her, with one eyebrow risen in question.

"Um… one…" she admitted.

"One?!" Liz exclaimed. "Only one?!"

Maka's face reddened violently. "Oh well… I dunno… I just never got around to kissing anyone else."

"I think it's really sweet, Maka-chan," Tsubaki replied.

"What a loser…" Black*Star muttered and Soul glared at him.

Maka smacked him over the head with her book. "Shut your mouth Romeo, I don't exactly see women knocking down _your_ door."

Liz and Patty started laughing and Black*Star leaned back. "Keh, that's just because all women are intimidated by my godlike stature!"

"Moving on… it's your turn Maka!" Liz said.

"Okay… umm…" she looked back and forth between everyone. "Black*Star, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!" he said, standing on his feet. "I'm ready for anything you have to throw at me."

"I dare you to kiss Patty," she said with a chuckle. Liz burst out laughing and Tsubaki giggled.

"Kissy kissy!" Patty giggled, standing up.

Black*Star held up his fist. "I will persevere!" he called.

Maka giggled as Patty puckered her lips and leaned over to kiss Black*Star, who just briefly pushed his fishy lips against hers. Soul put his arm around Maka's shoulders, pulling her against him. It was almost a natural reaction to them, one they didn't think would cause so much attention, but it did.

"Oi, Soul… Truth or dare?" Black*Star said, after he had sat back down.

"Not cool at all…" Soul complained, sighing heavily. "Truth."  
"Are you and Maka going out?"

Maka's jaw fell open, her eyes wide. She looked up at Soul who had his eyes closed in annoyance.

"Yeah."

"What?!" Liz exclaimed.

"When?!" Kid asked.

"Really?" Black*Star pressed.

"How wonderful." Tsubaki commented.

"That's a lot of questions for one 'truth'," Soul snapped.

"Wait wait wait," Liz exclaimed. "Game over… what? You two are dating?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Soul asked, annoyed. He put his arm around Maka's neck. "This is _so_ not cool."

"I think they make a fantastic couple." Tsubaki said.

"I agree," Kid piped in over Patty's rendition of 'Maka and Soul sitting in a tree'. "Maka and Soul are very symmetrical, even their names have the same amount of letters and the same amount of vowels and consonants."

"Uh… thanks?" Soul said.

The rest of the night was spent explaining to the group when exactly they had decided to start going out, and whether or not they had told anyone yet.

"I'm afraid to tell Papa," Maka said, playing with Soul's fingers absentmindedly. "I know he's going to flip out."  
Liz and Tsubaki nodded understandingly.

"I might talk to him about it in school this week." Soul said.

Maka looked up. "What? Without me?"

"I dunno yet, it was just a thought."

"You guys let me know when you're going to do that and I'll skip class." Liz said, stretching and yawning. "I'll be staying away from Death Scythe-sama that day."

"What about your parents Soul?" Kid asked. "Do they know about you and Maka?"

"Um… they know that we live together, and they know she's my tech," he explained. "But I haven't exactly told them yet that we're dating."

"Parents just make everything difficult," Liz muttered. "Luckily me and Patty haven't had to worry about it since we're orphans."

Maka nodded.

It was beginning to get late and the alcohol had affected everyone, even Soul. Who was currently laughing uncontrollably at Black*Star, who was trying to sing. Liz had passed out in her recliner, and Kid was obsessing about the symmetry of his clothing. Patty was just skipping around her chair. Tsubaki was sitting beside Black*Star, holding the hair brush that he was using as a microphone.

Maka leaned against Soul's shoulder, her eyes drooping. He turned to her as Black*Star's rendition of Toybox's song "Butterfly".

"You ready for bed?" he asked, before looking up at Tsubaki.

"You guys can have my room," Tsubaki said, pointing the bedroom across from the kitchen. "I can stay with Black*Star tonight."

"Wait a minute! Soul and Maka are going to share a bed?" Black*Star asked, his eyes widening.

"Well they _are_ dating." Liz said, winking at Soul.

"I don't think we have to worry about anything happening," Kid explained as Soul lifted Maka off the couch. "Maka's already passed out."

"Night you guys." Soul said, carrying Maka to the bedroom and shutting the door.

He placed her on Tsubaki's twin bed and slipped off her heels and her pants, leaving her in just her t-shirt and her panties. He also pulled out each of her pigtails so that her blonde hair shrouded her face. Soul then slipped off his shoes and slipped off his shirt.

The moment he climbed in, Maka cuddled against his bandaged chest. "Thank you, Soul."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Night, Maka."

She was out like a light.

**A/N:** Truth or dare is easily the funnest game you can play with your friends (especially if your crush just happens to be there) well anyways I was in one of them moods... And you guys have to just sit back and endure it!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! XD


End file.
